Compatibility
by Andarte
Summary: MoM passes new law, which permits people to choose their mates so long as they score high enough mutual scores on a magical test to be considered "compatible." When Hermione and Ron fail the test miserably, Hermione has to face facts. AU/AR.
1. I'll Take It If I Have To

_Here we go again. ;) Another new story, but this time steering away from Draco/Hermione and back to Severus/Hermione (my favorite pairing). I couldn't resist giving the marriage law concept a try, despite how thoroughly overdone it just might be. I have several others in the works and a number of chapters in this one completed, but I finally decided that the only way my muses were going to cooperate would be if I began posting chapters and getting feedback. lol._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Full Summary: MoM passes new marriage law, which permits people to choose their mates so long as they score high enough mutual scores on a magical test to be considered "compatible." When Hermione and Ron fail the test miserably, Hermione has to face facts that Ron could never have made her happy and find another wizard who can. AU/AR.

* * *

**Compatibility**

_Chapter 1: I'll Take It If I Have To_

It was a beautiful summer day at the Burrow when Hermione sat down at the breakfast table and reached for the Daily Prophet. She'd opted to spend her last few weeks of freedom with the Weasleys before returning to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. Hermione was still hoping to convince Harry and Ron to join her, though they were probably going to accept Ministry's offer of 'honorary N.E.W.T.s' for their sacrifices during the war. Hermione refused to even consider it. To her mind, it was the learning that was important, and honorary N.E.W.T.s meant nothing if you didn't have the knowledge to back it up.

With these thoughts in mind, Hermione didn't notice the faces of everyone else around her. She was completely absorbed in her thinking. That is, until she unfolded the paper and read the first headline.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC PASSES MARRIAGE LAW_

_To combat the recent decline in magical population due to war, the Ministry of Magic  
has passed decree 4893, commonly known as the Marriage Compatibility Law. This  
law was passed quietly and quickly, being signed into effect by Minister Shacklebolt  
late last night. All single wizards (between the ages of seventeen and sixty) and  
witches (between seventeen and fifty) will be required to find a suitable match to  
marry within the sixty day period provided by the ministry. Those affected by the law  
will soon be receiving letters from the ministry with further details._

Hermione's mouthed dropped open slightly, horrified by the thought of forced marriage for the magical population. "This is horrible," she said to no one in particular. "I can't believe they are doing that to people. It's... it's..."

Molly walked over to the table and pulled out a chair next to Hermione. "Now, dear, we just have to believe this is for the best..."

As Molly paused to carefully select her next words, Hermione started rambling. "Thank Merlin we are the Golden bloody Trio, or we might have do to this too. I mean, to think--"

Her words were stopped short by Molly reaching for a letter off the table and handing it to her. "I'm sorry, dear. I was hoping to break it to you a little more gently. This was delivered by Ministry owl this morning."

The letter was crisp and white, with a large Ministry seal adorning the outside. Hermione reached out robotically and took the letter, opening it slowly and staring at the page.

_1st August 1998_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you of your duties under the recently passed Ministry of Magic decree 4893, of which we have included a copy for your convenience. Under this decree, it is your responsibility to find and marry a suitable wizard within sixty (60) days of this notice. Suitability will be determined by a magical marriage aptitude test which may be administered to yourself and your prospective match in the Domestic Relations Office, located on the second level of the Ministry of Magic._

_Should your desired match be found unsuitable, you will have the remainder of your sixty (60) days to locate another prospective match and complete the test. If after those sixty (60) days you have failed to locate and marry a suitable wizard, then this office will locate a candidate for you and you will have an additional fifteen (15) days in which to plan and perform the marriage ceremony._

_Under this law, you will be required to include fidelity charms as part of your marriage ceremony. For the first five (5) years of the marriage you will be required to live with your spouse, after which time you may choose to live separated. You are, however, required to give birth to a minimum of one (1) child within the first two (2) years of marriage, and a minimum of two (2) children within the first five (5) years. Couples may only be excluded from this requirement if, after the first two (2) years of their marriage, they are certified unable to produce children due to natural or other causes beyond their control by a Ministry approved healer._

_Failure to comply with this decree will result in the destruction of your wand, as well as expulsion from wizarding society and/or up to ten (10) years in Azkaban._

_Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely,_

_Patricia Umbridge_

_DOMESTIC RELATIONS OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

"I can't believe this," whispered Hermione once she'd gotten somewhat over her shock. As she continued to speak, her voice grew in volume, and soon she was yelling in anger. "This woman has to be related to Dolores bloody Umbridge. It'd take someone like that to think this is a good idea. How did it even get passed? It's barbaric! How can they do this? It's not like I have an objection to marriage, but I don't want to do it whenever the Ministry of Magic decides they are good and ready for me to marry. They have no right!"

Molly shrugged slightly and suddenly noticed that there were some dishes in the sink that were badly in need of being washed. "They are the Ministry," she said finally. "They can do whatever they wish. And, really dear, we all knew you and my Ron would marry in the next few years anyway. Is it really so bad that they are forcing you to move things up a bit?"

"Yeah, 'Mione," said Ron, speaking for the first time. "I'd planned on asking you before you went back to Hogwarts. I just hadn't had the chance. We can get married before the school year starts and I'll go back to Hogwarts with you so we won't be violating the decree. It'll all work out fine."

Hermione looked over and Ron and immediately softened, her anger dissipating to more manageable levels. If he was volunteering to go back to Hogwarts, then obviously he wanted this, and it was true that they'd probably be married in the next few years anyway. "Alright," she conceded. "We can go down to the ministry and take their test as soon as we finish breakfast."

Ron broke out in a huge grin and Molly started bustling about talking about all the wedding plans to be made. Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, George and Angelina... there really would be a lot of planning to be done.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as they were finished, a group of Weasleys and soon-to-be-Weasleys made their way to the Ministry of Magic. The Domestic Relations Office was unbelievably busy when they got there, with lines out the door of unmarried witches and wizards. The crowd varied in age from young people who couldn't have graduated school yet to older witches and wizards beginning to show signs of their age. A couple of their friends from Hogwarts were there, though it was difficult to get through the crowd long enough to say 'hello' to them. And to think, it was just the first day. It would be like this for two months.

"Merlin's balls," said Ron. "Who knew there were so many unmarried in Britain?"

"Watch your language, Ron!" scolded Molly, who had chosen to accompany them all. She herded them all through the crowd, alternating between waiting patiently and pushing themselves along until finally they reached the desk. "My children and their companions are here to take the compatibility test," she announced to the witch behind the desk.

The witch, a petite blonde who spoke in a monotone, pointed towards scrolls of parchment laying across the counter. It was obvious from her voice that this was a speech she'd been repeating continuously all morning. "Everyone who is here for the test should sign their names on this parchment beside that of their prospective mate's. Each couple will be called individually for the test. You can wait in the room through that door."

They quickly signed their names and went to wait in the appointed area. Harry and Ginny were called in first, returning about ten minutes later with grins on their faces and a scroll of parchment in Ginny's hand. "Compatible!" Ginny announced. "Not that there was any doubt, but the test was very favorable."

Next were George and Angelina, looking slightly less confident than Harry and Ginny had. They'd been friends for years, but though they loved each other they didn't really claim the sort of connection that Harry and Ginny seemed to have. Ten minutes later, though, they too returned with smiles and parchment.

Finally Ron and Hermione were called and went back into a small office where an elderly witch sat behind a desk. "Sit," she ordered shortly, motioning towards two chairs sitting opposite from her. Hermione and Ron obeyed immediately. At the witch's direction, Hermione and Ron clasped right hands and held them over the desk above a blank scroll. The witch took her wand and spoke a rather complicated sounding spell, waving it over their clasped hands and then touching the scroll. Instantly words appeared on the parchment, and the witch picked it up with many a mumbled "hm" and "oh" as she read it.

"I regret to inform you that your match is not deemed compatible by the Ministry," the witch said finally, handing the parchment to Hermione and Ron for their inspection. "Thank you for your time, and good luck in your search for compatible matches."

Hermione stared at the parchment and felt panic beginning to grip her. They walked out in a daze to the waiting room where half the Weasley family sat waiting for them. Their faces told it all, and everyone else began to exclaim disbelief the moment they saw them. Hermione handed the parchment to Molly who began reading angrily.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It hadn't been fifteen minutes since getting the results of the compatibility test when Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived at the Minister of Magic's office. Ron had returned the Burrow with the others, and Hermione's anger would be turned towards him later for not putting more effort into getting out of this.

"We are here to see the Minister," said Molly to his secretary.

"The Minister is a very busy man," said the secretary snidely. "He is occupied at present but you are welcome to make an appointment to see him. I believe I have an opening for the twenty third of this month if you are interested."

Hermione glared at the slag. "I am Hermione Granger and he will see me."

It took a few minutes, but they convinced the secretary to ask Kingsley Shacklebolt if he'd meet with them, and it goes without saying he had her send them straight in. Once they'd gotten to the point, though, he began to wish he hadn't. "...pretty thick to think that we are going to go along with this," he tuned back in to hear Hermione saying. "We'd planned on marrying in the next few years and according to this little decree of yours, now we have to marry someone else!"

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Hermione," said Kingsley calmly, "but it appears that your marriage would have been miserable anyway. Perhaps this could be a blessing in disguise?"

"Inconvenience? Blessing?" sputtered Hermione. "You were willing enough to give us honorary N.E.W.T.s, Kingsley, though we didn't ask you to. But now I am asking. Get us out of this!"

"I can't do that, Hermione!" answered Kingsley immediately. "People would notice immediately if the Golden Trio was exempt, and they wouldn't take it very well. I'm sorry, but I can't make any exceptions. It really is for the best, I promise you. Even I will be complying with the law."

"You don't have to let us stay single," Hermione pleaded. "We aren't asking for that. Just ignore the results and let Ron and I marry anyway. You know we'd planned on marrying. The populace wouldn't need to know, they would see us married and assume the results were favorable!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I really don't feel that I can do that. I'm sorry, and I hope you and Ron find happiness, but not with each other."

Hermione's shoulders drooped in despair, and Molly was equally silent beside her. Neither knew what to say. All of their anger was gone, having been used in coming up with all the arguments of the last half hour, and now they didn't know what else to say. Hermione and Ron both had to marry, but they couldn't marry each other. That was that, and there was nothing to be done about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Several bottles of firewhiskey were brought out that night at the Burrow. While Arthur and Molly generally discouraged their children from the rather potent liquid, everyone seemed to agree that it was the perfect time for a drink. The group was a mix of emotion, happy for those who had passed the test and terribly sorry for Hermione and Ron.

Ron was pissed within twenty minutes of the bottles being brought out, and Hermione wasn't far behind. Right now they needed to forget all about their miserable day, and tomorrow would be soon enough to think of a solution. If they passed out from firewhiskey, well, that's what hangover potion was for.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione moaned softly as she stretched her muscles that were still stiff from sleeping. It was early morning, well before anyone else would be waking, but Hermione found the idea of a hangover potion followed by a cup of tea to be irresistible at the moment. She reached out to the bedside table where she'd carefully set out hangover potion the night before, drinking the foul liquid as quickly as possible to get it over with. The potion worked quickly, and soon she was pulling on her robe and making her way downstairs.

She hadn't paid much attention to the time, but realized how early it must be when Molly wasn't even awake yet. That, and when she saw Ron sneaking out the door. "Ron?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Ah... oh... um..." he muttered in his attempt to formulate a full sentence. "I'm going to the Ministry."

"Kingsley won't budge, Ron. We tried everything we could think of to convince him."

Ron winced. "I'm not going to see Kingsley. I... er... I'm going to take the test again."

"That might work!" said Hermione happily. "Give me thirty seconds and I'll be ready to go with you. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. The first test had to have been an error."

"'Mione, stop," Ron said abruptly. "Just stop. We both know it wasn't an error. I'm going to the Ministry to take the test with Lavender."

"Excuse me?" said Hermione in disbelief. "Lavender? How the bloody hell did you already have it arranged to go with Lavender?"

"I owled her when I got back from the Ministry last night," he admitted, not looking her in the eyes. "While you and mum were talking to Kingsley."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, changing her mind quickly as she began running her fingers along the wand in her robe pocket and contemplating which nasty hex to cast. She didn't have a chance to decide, though, because as soon as Ron noticed the look on her face his eyes widened and he disapparated with a loud 'pop.'


	2. Well It's Too Damn Bad

**Compatibility**

_Chapter 2: Well It's Too Damn Bad  
_

There were a great many things Hermione could have done in response to everything. She could have allowed anger and frustration to rule her, and she could have given up. But while giving up wasn't something she was good at, thinking about things methodically and logically was. When the brightest witch of her age felt overwhelmed and at her wits end, there was really only one thing to do.

Hermione hid herself away in Ginny's room, taking out sheets of parchment and her quill. And, in true Hermione fashion, she began making lists. Lists of all the reasons she and Ron would have worked, all the reasons they may have failed, all the hexes she would have to keep in mind for whenever his sorry arse returned, and all the options she had for going forward. When it was done she didn't feel any less cornered in a bad situation, but she did feel better prepared to fight her way out of it.

Truth be told, the lists were really quite compelling. As much as she hated to admit it, the compatibility test had probably been right on target. She found Ron attractive and he was one of her best friends, but stupid stunts like what he'd done that morning only proved how little a chance they had at lasting for more than a couple of years. And really, they might kill each other before a couple of years were up. In the happiness that came from reigning victorious against Voldemort, Hermione had allowed herself to put on rose colored glasses. Now, faced with a difficult situation, she was taking them back off.

As far as hexes went, while Hermione could think of a good many that he deserved, she came to the conclusion that it would serve no purpose to actually cast any of them. It might offer momentary gratification, but in the long run it wouldn't make her feel any better about the situation. Ron was tactless, and she'd known that since first year. It really couldn't be claimed as a surprise now. And truly, he had always run between Hermione and Lavender, so neither was it a surprise her that he would go directly to Lavender when the test with Hermione failed. It was disappointing, of course, but in retrospect it really wasn't anything new or shocking.

All that was left would be to systematically locate a suitable wizard that both Hermione and the Ministry could accept. She made lists of possibilities there as well, though she would have to wait until her arrival at Hogwarts to discover which were still available. Never did it occur to her to simply give up her wand and leave the wizarding world. Despite her muggle heritage, Hermione was a witch through and through. She could no more give up her magic than she could give up breathing. Without it, she would die.

With her thinking momentarily complete, and unanswered questions put on hold, Hermione began dressing and preparing herself to face the world. She went down to the kitchen afterwards and announced that she was going to go do her school shopping today, since with all the excitement she wasn't sure when there would be time later.

"That's fine, dear," said Molly. "Though it would be nice if you were back in time for dinner with everyone. Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione frowned a moment before responding, swallowing all the bitterness before answering. "He left this morning to go to the Ministry. Apparently he and Lavender Brown plan on trying the compatibility test."

Molly's eyebrow rose abruptly, and she began smacking the palm of her hand with a wooden spoon. "Is that so? Well, you enjoy yourself dear. I'm sure you could use a little relaxation, and I know shopping for books has always made you feel better."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Diagon Alley was strangely empty compared to what Hermione was used to. It was mostly families with small children and elderly wizards and witches out shopping. Apparently everyone was in a rush to find suitable matches, and it made Hermione wonder if there would be any suitable wizards left for her. She did enjoy her trip to Flourish & Blotts though, especially after visiting Gringott's and withdrawing a hefty sum to use while shopping. The Ministry had rewarded each of the Golden Trio with Orders of Merlin, First Class, and that came with a rather nice sized pension that Hermione planned on allowing to accumulate unused for the most part. Books were her main exception.

She purchased several texts in addition to the required books for school, having them flooed directly to the Burrow for her to review and pack that night. Now that the war was over and she'd had time to think even more about her future, Hermione planned on pursuing N.E.W.T.s in Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Potions like before. But upon further consideration, she had obtained special permission to switch Defense Against the Dark Arts for History of Magic. With the war she'd had enough to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts for a lifetime, and her knowledge of history was sufficient enough that she wouldn't be behind even though she'd taken a year off from it. Two years, really, given the year between sixth year and now that should have been her final year at Hogwarts.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Next on her list of things to do was to stop by Ollivander's, which was abnormally empty. She'd been forced to use Bellatrix Lestrange's wand for far too long, and she was quite ready to have a new one of her own.

"Ah, Miss Hermione!" greeted Ollivander warmly, seeming to be fully recovered since she'd last seen him at Malfoy Manor. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Good to see you, Ollivander," she said, smiling. "I'm afraid my wand was lost in battle and I've been using Bellatrix Lestrange's wand since then. I'd very much like to replace it with something completely my own."

"Yes, quite understandable," said Ollivander, turning to search through the shelves that covered his shop walls. He pulled out only two boxes and laid them out before her. "After our last encounter and what I've heard since, I think you may have grown into a more powerful wand than your last. Not that it was anything to be ashamed of, but you have become a truly intimidating witch if I may say so myself."

He carefully took out the first wand and held it up for her to examine. "These are two wands of which I am the most proud. This one is 11" vine with a dragon heartstring core, not that unlike the first wand I sold you. It was one of the last wands made by one of my predecessors who was particularly good at crafting powerful wands. It would serve you well, I believe."

Hermione took it in her hand and felt it as a comforting weight in her palm. It felt almost willing, as if it were a sentient object that wished to serve her. She swished it through the air experimentally, then smiled. "It feels wonderful," she said.

"Well, try this one too, dear," said Ollivander, placing the first back in the box and taking out the other. "It is a 10 3/4" ivy wand, like your first, but with a phoenix feather core. You might find yourself liking the feel of it as well. It makes for particularly powerful spellwork, where the other is better at specific work as with charms and transfiguration."

She picked it up carefully, feeling a kinship with it not unlike she had with the other wand. "They both feel perfect," she said finally.

"Then may I make a suggestion?" asked Ollivander. "Take both. It is not common for a witch or wizard to have two wands, but neither are you a common witch. If they both feel right to you, then perhaps it is the answer."

Hermione considered his words for a moment, then nodded her head in assent. He had a good point, and it certainly couldn't hurt to have two. Especially since it would feel almost painful to leave either of them behind. "Alright, Ollivander. I'll do that. How much will it total for both?"

Ollivander chuckled softly. "No, dear, I refuse to charge you for either. You did me a great service during the war, now you must allow me to do this for you. I hadn't thought to find an owner for either, and now I find that they both choose you. Take them, Hermione."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Flourish & Blotts and Ollivander's took longer than Hermione had anticipated, and so she ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before continuing to her last stop. When she arrived at Madam Malkin's she found it just as empty as Ollivander's had been, with the exception of two first years and their parents that were nearly done with their shopping.

"Madam Malkin, it's good to see you," Hermione greeted warmly. "Has it been like this all morning?"

"Oh yes," said Madam Malkin, rolling her eyes in good humour. "I'm sure it will continue this way until everyone has this marriage law nonsense out of their minds. Come this way, Miss Granger. What will you be needing today?"

"Practically everything, I'm afraid," said Hermione with a laugh. "Between getting lost and getting damaged in battle, I feel like I have barely anything left other than my muggle clothes."

Madam Malkin laughed too at that, no doubt happy at the idea of finally having some business on such a slow morning. "Well, let's see what we have that you like, and anything else we will make custom."

Hermione was glad that she ate before stopping by Madam Malkin's, because she wasn't released from the elder witch's attentions until two hours later. She had a magically shrunken bag in tow, with Malkin's promise to have further garments forwarded to Hogwarts after they were finished. Hermione found herself to be quite pleased with how much she had accomplished so far in the day, despite it's rather horrible beginning.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

When she arrived back at the Burrow it was just after mid-afternoon and Molly was beginning to prepare a larger than normal meal for her even larger than normal family. Hermione put her bags in Ginny's room with her trunk and went back down to help Molly.

"You really don't have to do it, dear," said Molly. "I've got nearly everything ready to be put in the oven."

"I really don't mind," said Hermione good-naturedly. "Any news of Ron and Lavender? I really don't mind if they were approved."

Molly put on a rather fake smile before answering. "Yes, Ron and Lavender were approved. She's attentive enough, I suppose, and the test is supposedly quite good at predicting things. Not quite so warm hearted as you though, dear. Seems a little too self absorbed for my tastes, I think."

"She's always liked him, though," said Hermione, "so I'm sure they will manage just fine."

"What about you, Hermione? What will you do."

Hermione stopped slicing vegetables the muggle way and turned to Molly. "I'm really not sure. I'll figure it out soon, I hope, but I don't really see that many options yet."

"I could always have Charlie portkey home," offered Molly. "You never know, the two of you might get along just fine."

"I think we both know that's not true," said Hermione. "According to this law we'd have to live together for the first five years after marriage, and I don't think he's any more prepared to sacrifice his dragons than I am my schooling."

Molly Weasley was silent after that, though she didn't stop running through various ideas for Hermione. If the girl didn't find someone herself, than Molly was determined to do it for her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Dinner was an awkward affair for Hermione, surrounded by couples in every direction. Ron apologized for his behavior, and Hermione found that she really didn't care if he meant it or not. She was just happy to see everyone else happy, but even so she excused herself from the table early and went up to Ginny's room. Taking out the books she'd bought, Hermione settled in for a peaceful night of studying.


	3. Slapping On A Smile

**Compatibility**

_Chapter 3: Slapping On A Smile  
_

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 3/4 all alone to board the Hogwart's Express. Multiple Weasleys had offered to accompany her, but she didn't feel like accepting any of their offers. Not even Ginny would be returning this year, as she was fully prepared to settle in for married life without her N.E.W.T.s. The idea was like blasphemy to Hermione's way of thinking, but then again, she knew Ginny had been looking forward to this as long as she'd known Harry. Slapping on a smile to hide the worries within, Hermione set about having her trunk loaded and finding her way onto the train. She'd been offered the position of Head Girl for the year, but as much as the position was one she'd long coveted, she highly doubted she'd have enough time for it between seven classes and the bloody 'Marriage Compatibility Law.'

She made her way through the train with a sigh, but still determined to wear a smile in spite of it all. She quickly found an empty compartment and cast several wards around it to prevent other students from realizing there was room for anyone else inside it. She wanted time to herself where she wouldn't have to feign happiness, because soon enough she would be spending hours on end among groups of people. It was strange to be travelling without Harry and Ron, but she supposed she'd have to get used to it eventually.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

She had slept through most of the journey, and when Hermione entered the Great Hall she wondered how long she'd be able to keep up the charade. The first thing she noticed though was the return of Severus Snape. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. In the Shrieking Shack she'd done what she could for him, and sent medical help later, but she had yet to hear of the outcome. It seemed he'd lived, and he looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in all the years she'd attended Hogwart's.

When she took the time to look around, it quickly became clear that the marriage law had already shaken up the student body. Tables no longer held houses individually. Now couples sat with one another, and the majority of those who had no match sat together as well. Hermione found an empty spot next to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott and joined them, refusing to announce her match-less status to the entire populace if she could help it. She ate quickly though, dodging what questions she could and leaving as soon as possible.

So few older students had returned to finish out their N.E.W.T.s that those who did were given separate quarters from the rest of the houses. Since all of them would be past the age of majority, they would soon be needing to live as husband and wife anyway, and the castle's magic was adjusting itself to handle the changes.

Hermione's room was rather conveniently located on the fourth floor between the library and the common bathrooms. It was hidden by a rather lovely young witch who introduced herself as 'Clare.' The room itself was tastefully decorated in Gryffindor red and gold, though it was not overly large. She had no common room, as she was still technically to use the Gryffindor Tower common room, but in addition to the bedroom she did have a private bathroom which pleased her greatly.

The bedroom had a large four poster bed placed in the center, with a large wardrobe against the wall to the left of it next to the door to the bathroom. To the right of the bed was a decent sized desk and a small sitting area with a couch and a couple of matching chairs. Unpacking was simple enough, as Hermione already had everything completely organized within her trunk. Her books she took out first, stacking them on some bookshelves she found beside her desk. After that were her clothes, which she carefully folded or hung up in the wardrobe. Everything else she left in the trunk for the moment, figuring she would unpack those things after she'd decided whether or not to change the layout of the room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

By the time all this was done a house elf had delivered a note from Minerva McGonagall asking Hermione to join her in her office. She'd been expecting such an invitation, though perhaps not so soon, and she dutifully made her way to the Headmistress' office.

After giving McGonagall's password and making her way into the office, she found the Headmistress fixing herself a cup of tea. "Ah, Hermione," said the older woman kindly, "please take a seat."

"Thank you, Headmistress," said Hermione as she sat down.

"After all that has happened you may at least call me Minerva," said McGonagall. "Now, tell me, what is to become of you under this new law? I had thought you and Ron would marry, but when he didn't return to Hogwarts with you..."

Hermione didn't wait for Minerva to ask outright to answer. After all, the truth would come out eventually. "Our match wasn't considered favorable, and I'm afraid that I see now just why that was. Ron has matched with Lavender Brown, and I'm sure they will be marrying shortly."

"Then what will you do?" asked Minerva in concern.

"I don't know yet," said Hermione honestly. "I really don't know that there are many good options for me, but I'm trying not to let it interfere in my schoolwork. I'm hoping an answer will present itself soon, and I'm keeping an open mind. Unfortunately most of those I would have considered have already been matched."

"Yes, well, I'm sure we will think of something," said Minerva, full of encouragement. "This law really is causing such a stir. Did you know that even Severus will be subject to it? You really should have seen his reaction to the Ministry's letter. If it wasn't such a serious situation it would have been quite humorous."

Hermione laughed outright at that mental picture, then sobered instantly. "It's good to see that he was alright. No one seemed to know anything of what had happened to him."

"He didn't really care to announce his status," said Minerva with a shrug. "I do think the poor dear is afraid of attention, though I don't know that I can blame him after everything. And the Ministry took it's own sweet time in acquitting him of the charges against him."

"I wish I could say I was surprised," Hermione said bitterly, "but my opinion of the Ministry hasn't really improved over the years."

"Aye, nor mine," agreed Minerva. "Well, Hermione, it is getting late and I'm sure you want a good night's sleep before your first day back in classes. I'll keep an eye out for prospective matches for you."

Hermione laughed as she was walking out, and couldn't resist saying one more thing before she left. "Between you and Molly Weasley, I'll be matched in no time."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

This year the Hogwart's Express brought everyone in on a Tuesday afternoon, and then classes began bright and early on Wednesday morning. On Wednesdays Hermione had four classes: Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Charms. She had breakfast brought to her room to avoid facing anyone, and was surprised when she made her way to the potions classroom to find that Slughorn was teaching it. She wasn't entirely sure why she had expected Severus Snape to teach it other than that was what she was used to for the most part, but she supposed with Tom Riddle's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Art's position being lifted that Snape must have finally gotten his wish to teach it permanently.

"It's too bad," she muttered under her breath, "cause I'm sure the first year dunderheads would be better off under his tutelage for Potions than Slughorn's."

Class passed swiftly, and then came History of Magic. Hermione found that Professor Binns was just as boring as usual, but was thrilled when she realized that she was actually ahead of the rest of the class rather than behind as she had feared.

Where her classes had gone well, lunch was another matter entirely. She again sat near Neville and Hannah, but this time there was no avoiding the questioning. "How's Ron?" asked Neville, not knowing what a sore subject it actually was.

"He and Lavender are quite well," said Hermione snidely, "and I'm sure we will all be receiving the wedding invitations shortly."

"But--" began Neville, then Hannah nudged him in the ribs to silence him.

"That's too bad," said Hannah, "but I'm sure it was for the best. You'll find a better match in no time."

Hannah sounded a lot more convinced than Hermione felt, but she said nothing against it. She really wasn't comfortable with the line of questioning, so decided to leave things well enough alone. Her eyes wandered around the room, half heartedly studying the matches that surrounded her.

"I wonder who Snape has found to marry," she said softly, not even realizing she had spoken aloud until Hannah answered her.

"Nobody yet," said Hannah with a laugh. "Though nobody's surprised. He might be a war hero, but I highly doubt there is any woman who'd want to put up with him, and so far he's been refusing to even try. He'll run out of time, no doubt, and then he'll be forced to marry whoever the Ministry chooses for him."

Hermione winced, trying not to think about the chance of that happening to her as well. That was definitely _not_ a good option, as she was sure the Ministry would find someone truly miserable for her to marry. "That's too bad," said Hermione, trying to hide her own reaction. "He really must be a pretty decent sort of guy. If he'd just put in a little effort I'm sure he could find somebody. Anything has to be better than letting the Ministry choose for you. When they start running out of actual matches, they'll be matching the leftovers to whomever's available! They might not admit to doing so, but I'm sure they will."

"Why don't you marry him then," joked Hannah. "You're smart enough for him."

Hermione glared at Hannah at that. "I know you aren't serious. There is no way he would _ever_ go for that. I've been one of the banes of his existence for seven years. That and he's way too old for me. And not even my type. Not that I'm his either, really. Though I can't say I even know what his type is. Does he have a type?"

"I think the lady doth protest too much," said Hannah, winking. She was obviously still joking, but completely oblivious to Hermione's growing discomfort. Neville snorted, pairing the image of Hermione with the boggart Snape in his mind. Hannah elbowed him in the ribs again, but it did very little good.

Hermione sighed. Loudly. "I'm going to be late for Charms," she announced abruptly, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the hall.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

She arrived in the Charms classroom half an hour early. It was good to see Professor Flitwick again, and they chatted animatedly before the beginning of class about the upcoming school year. Hermione was very happy that he had no interest in discussing the marriage law, and wondered briefly if his partial goblin heritage had exempted him from it. If that was the case then she wasn't complaining, as it was nice to have a break from the constant questions.

They did discuss her two wands though, which she had brought with her specifically to question him about. Flitwick was particularly interested in the possible applications of it, and after a little experimenting they agreed that her wand with the dragon heartstring core would be far better for use in class.

Losing herself in Charms and then in Arithmancy, Hermione actually managed to go over an hour without thinking about the looming marriage deadline. When she did she was in the library with a table full of open books and a parchment with two feet of notes that she suddenly lost interest in.

She really was running out of options, and she didn't know where to look for the answer. Locating the wizard she'd be happy with and would meet Ministry approval was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

But then, wasn't that what magic was for?

_A/N: For the portrait of "Clare" which serves as the doorway to Hermione's room, I have in mind this painting by John William Waterhouse: .?recordid=26 _


	4. There's Danger In Frustration

**Compatibility**

_Chapter 4: There's Danger In Frustration  
_

The Hogwart's library was full of a great many things, and deep within the recesses of the Restricted Section she found what she was looking for. It was hidden away from the younger, more foolish, students, as if that would be enough to prevent anyone from using it without thought of the consequences. Hermione wasn't sure that her plan wasn't foolish in a way, but at the very least she thought it was somewhat logical.

Taking out a blank piece of parchment she quickly did a spell to duplicate the pages she needed, then packed up her books and left quickly for the privacy of her own bedroom.

"Hello, Clare," said Hermione excitedly. "The password is 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'"

"Hello dear!" said Clare sweetly. "I daresay no one would guess that mouthful. It hardly suits you."

"You'd be surprised," mumbled Hermione to herself as she entered her room.

Taking out the bit of parchment, Hermione looked down at the copy she had made. It had taken a good deal of looking, but finally she had found a spell that would work without having to take the time to brew a potion for it. It was, for lack of a better description, a soul mate spell, and it was the closest thing she would get to her having an answer spelled out for her. She just hoped that whoever it was wasn't already taken. Such things had been known to happen, and if that was the case then not only would she be completely out of luck, but she'd worry herself to death with 'what-ifs.'

The spell did require the use of a mirror though, and so she took her wand and the scrap of parchment into her bathroom. Pointing the wand at her heart and saying "_Amabimus Aperio_,"Hermione then took her want and touched the surface of the mirror. The text had said that your soul mate would appear in the mirror behind your right shoulder, and Hermione was not kept waiting.

The moment she touched the mirror with her wand, her match appeared. And despite her usual level head in bad situations, Hermione promptly gave in to the temptation to pass out cold.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

She came to a few minutes later, repeating the spell over to make sure it hadn't all been a bad dream. Upon discovering that it was very much reality, Hermione went immediately to the Headmistress' office.

When she got there she found Minerva in a meeting with one of the teachers. Severus Snape rose from his chair when Hermione entered, nodding politely and then turning back to the Headmistress. "I see your students need you. I can continue this later."

Hermione studied him in horror as she watched him leave, memorizing every feature and mannerism. "Oh Merlin!" she said finally, falling in defeat into a nearby chair. "You won't believe what I've done."

"After seven years of you breaking school rules in the most intelligent way possible," said Minerva with a patient smile, "I'm quite certain I can believe whatever it is you have to tell me."

"I thought Neville and Hannah were barmy when they talked about it. I mean, me? And him? It couldn't... It _can't_ work. Ever. But there I was buying into what they were saying for a split second because, after all, I did have a slight crush once years ago. But I never expected--"

"Dear child," interrupted Minerva. "What exactly did you do?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmistress in horror. "I did a soul mate spell."

Silence filled the room for several moments while Minerva stared at her, then finally responded. "Well, actually that sounds like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. Why exactly has it turned out to be a bad thing? Did you not get an answer?"

"Oh I got one," said Hermione, playing with the hem of her blouse worriedly. "It's _him_."

"Who exactly is _him_?" asked Minerva. "Contrary to what you may have been told, I'm afraid that I do not read minds."

"It's Snape!" Hermione cried. "Severus Snape! Of all the illogical, unfeasible, impractical, unattainable, insane, unworkable, not to mention impossible, unusable--"

"It's brilliant!" said Minerva enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, amazed.

"Well, Hermione, I've known for a long time that it's unlikely you could be happy with a wizard your own age. You are just far too mature for the lot of them. Severus, on the other hand, could use a young witch to help him liven up a bit and have the life that he's never been able to have before. You both are highly intelligent, valuing learning above most things, have a reserved manner about you though you are perfectly able to take the lead if necessary," explained Minerva. "Really, it's perfect."

"Even if that were true," said Hermione carefully, "he'd never accept it. I'm not even sure I can."

"You leave that to me," replied Minerva with a wink.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione returned to her rooms slowly, determined to eat yet another meal in her rooms so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone while she recovered from the shock. She was lost in thought as she walked, not even recognizing those she passed.

Was it as crazy as it had seemed at first? He was nineteen years her senior, but Minerva was right in saying that boys her age just weren't mature enough for her. Especially of those boys still left available. Snape wasn't particularly good looking, but he did have decently handsome features if you actually paid attention.

After all, there had been a time within her few years at Hogwarts that she had thought _very_ highly of Snape. His speech from her first day of potions class was still perfectly clear in her memory. _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powder power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ From that moment on she'd always felt the need to prove to him that she most certainly was _not_ a dunderhead.

He was highly intelligent, and Hermione wouldn't feel the need to hide her own intelligence for fear of causing problems in the marriage. He'd be able to handle her, and she highly doubted he'd find her personality in any way threatening or feel the need to prevent her from excelling further.

Really, when she thought about it, there was a lot more in Severus Snape's favor than there had ever been in Ron's. If only she could get over the initial revulsion that had been more or less conditioned into her. And what if Minerva was unable to convince him? Hermione had little confidence that she could manage it if Minerva failed. Oh, it was all hopeless.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Minerva was grinning broadly as she walked through the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Severus was to be found. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it first. It was too perfect, that's why. Her cheerful attitude frightened half the students she passed, but Minerva was so lost in her thoughts that she really didn't notice.

She closed the classroom door and warded in against eavesdropping when she arrived, earning a rather confused and suspicious look from Severus. Walking over to the desk where he sat, Minerva handed him the parchment she had taken from Hermione. "I do believe this is the answer to your marriage law problems," she said with a grin.

Severus studied the spell for a minute before looking up at her incredulously. "You cannot be serious?"

"Completely," she assured him. "Think about it. It's perfect."

He began mumbling under his breath about foolish spells fit only for teenage girls, but went in search of a mirror regardless. He set the mirror up against the wall when he managed to locate it, and quickly proceeded with the spell after insisting that "I hardly think this will provide any insight into my present difficulty. That difficulty being that there is _no_ witch suitable."

Sure enough, as soon as his wand touched the mirror, an image of Hermione Granger showed up in the reflection behind him. He was quiet for a moment, then straightened his robes and turned to face Minerva. "You really _can't_ be serious," he drawled.

"You really are well suited, and you aren't even her professor this year. Just think about it, Severus," she said gently, then left him to his thoughts. With a bit of luck he would come to the correct conclusion all by himself.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Just when things in his life really started to come together for him, something would happen to turn it all upside down. Severus wasn't really sure why he had expected this time to be any different. In the end, his life would always wind up to be a miserable one.

When he'd first heard of the marriage law he'd dismissed it outright. He'd assumed it would only be for the younger generation, never stopping to think that he himself might be included in with that younger generation. He hardly thought of himself as young, or as suitable for marriage, and to find that the Ministry thought otherwise had been enough to leave him dumbfounded. He had immediately contacted Kingsley to see what could be done, but with every attempt he got the same reply. Nothing could be done. It wouldn't be fair. He had to comply or give up his wand, and he'd be damned if that was going to happen.

So he had resolved to comply, thinking that somehow, somewhere, there would be a witch that he could tolerate well enough to marry. He tried not to think of what came after the ceremony, as if he didn't have to deal with enough dunderheads at Hogwarts without having them at home as well. It was all just too much. And even when he did try, it didn't work out. The Ministry told him that his prospective matches weren't 'compatible.' Yes, he knew that. That's what he'd been trying to say all along. He wasn't compatible with anyone. But they insisted, and he had decided there was little left to do but wait for the sixty days to expire and see who the Ministry matched him with. It would be miserable, certainly, but surely couldn't be worse than his years as a spy.

Now here he was with a bloody soul mate spell that had the nerve to suggest Hermione Granger. Personally, Severus felt he was permanently traumatized by the know-it-all's incessant questions and hand-raising. Really, it was absolutely absurd to think that the two of them might marry without making each other miserable. Severus had always been of the opinion that marriage was designed specifically for making wizards miserable, but he'd rather not be so much more miserable than most that he felt the need to kill himself or his wife to escape it.

And how could he not be miserable? She was best friends with Harry Potter, even if she was currently attending Hogwarts without him and the Weasley boy. She was nineteen years his junior, which meant she'd likely be insufferably giggly and childish and the most inopportune times. She would expect a man who was romantic and thoughtful, not to mention nice to look at, and Severus really thought that anyone who held their breath waiting for him to be any of those things would pass out quickly from lack of oxygen. No, it was quite unsuitable. He wouldn't even be able to have an intelligent conversation with his wife, if wizards actually do such a thing, without being questioned so thoroughly about it that he found he no longer held any interest in the subject.

It really wouldn't do at all, he affirmed finally, and he was determined to tell Minerva so the very next time he saw her. Not tonight, though, he really didn't think he could stand being in the same room with the Headmistress and Hermione Granger while attempting to eat his dinner, however large that room might be. He walked back to his rooms in the dungeons with such thoughts running through his head, thinking the matter to be quite settled.

_A/N: 'Amabimus' is Latin for 'we will love,' and 'Aperio' has been used elsewhere in the HP and means 'reveal/make clear.' Part of Hermione's arguments in support of Severus are based on one of my favorite quotes from Robert Jordan's "Wheel of Time" series:_

_"If a woman is stronger than her husband, she comes to despise him. She has the choice of either tyrannizing him or else making herself less in order not to make him less. If the husband is strong enough [...] she can be as strong as she is, as strong as she can grow to be."_


	5. Complicated Words

Compatibility

Chapter 5: Complicated Words

That night Severus retired to his favorite chair by the fireplace with a rather generously poured glass of firewhiskey. The school year had just started, but already he was desperately longing for the Christmas holidays. They tended to be miserably lonely holidays, but that was certainly preferable to how the past weeks had been for him. By then this marriage nonsense would be over, and he would be enduring whatever his fate happened to be.

The flames on his hearth strengthened as the dignified head of Lucius Malfoy appeared. "Severus, my friend," said Lucius, "mind if I come through?"

Severus nodded his consent and moments later Lucius stepped through the floo. His friend had always made a habit of visiting him at Hogwarts, but rarely so early in the year. "To what do I owe this unsuspected pleasure?"

"Oh, you know," Lucius drawled, "only looking out for your best interests as regards the marriage law."

Severus raised an eyebrow slightly. "Narrowly escaped Azkaban and already you are pressing your influence with the Ministry?"

"Of course. I work altogether too hard obtaining contacts and favors to not use them," said Lucius, as if it would be the greatest horror in the world to waste his influence. But then, for a Malfoy that would rank right up there with losing their wealth or giving birth to half bloods. Severus didn't say a word, merely waiting for Lucius to say whatever it was that he'd felt the need to pass along. "Really, Severus, are you making no effort to find a match?"

"Why should I?" asked Severus. "I'll be miserable regardless, so I might as well not expend the effort to aid the Ministry in causing my misery."

Lucius grimaced and poured himself a drink, sitting down in another chair nearby. "Yes, but misery is like a great many other things in that it can be only a minor inconvenience or it can be like bringing the horrors of Azkaban in your home. Besides, with all the fidelity spells required the chosen witch will be your _only_ source of sexual gratification. What if she's a hag?"

"What sort of woman do you really expect I could get if I tried?" asked Severus bitterly.

"Merlin," complained Lucius. "Is two decades not long enough for you to get over that Evans bint refusing you? I would think that with your 'war hero' status you could find a great many willing females. And trust me when I say it would be well worth the effort. I got a peak at the list of women who have yet to bring any possible matches in for the test and I'm now even more grateful than ever to be a married man already."

Severus got up and poured himself another glass of firewhiskey, finding the first insufficient to deal with the subject of marriage. If Lucius' goal had been to ruin Severus' remnants of a decent mood, he was doing a damned good job of it. "Just so long as I don't have someone else pushing for me to pursue that insufferable know-it-all."

"I wasn't pushing for you to pursue anyone in particular," said Lucius, "just pointing out that it might be a good idea to explore your options. Though, if the insufferable know-it-all you are referring to happens to be the still un-matched Hermione Granger, I really must stress my full support of the idea. She may be plain and a mudblood, but she's a respected war hero just as you are and you could do a great deal worse. Not to mention the way I've heard how constantly her nose is in a book, she'd likely leave you alone for the most part."

"You have a rather strange way of giving compliments, Lucius. You suggest her to me and yet your words sound as though you despise her. Hardly comforting for me, you know." Severus took a rather large sip of the firewhiskey, savoring the way it burned as it travelled down his throat.

Lucius looked at him in slight indignation. "Now don't get me wrong, I respect the girl. I've never seen anyone hold their own against Bella's _Cruciatus_ quite like Miss Granger did. I just don't pretend she is perfect or particularly attractive. Still, I feel a duty as your friend to point out that she might just be the lesser of the possible evils you have to choose from."

"She's a child," said Severus harshly.

"Really?" asked Lucius. "Have you ever seen her behave as a child? Ever? And do not speak of her Gryffindor foolishness, as you and I know that to be a different thing altogether. Who else do you think will be able to understand, even to the slightest degree, the horrors you endured because of the Dark Lord?"

Severus glared at him and swallowed the remainder of the firewhiskey in his glass. "How has your son's search gone? Matched already?"

"Draco has been matched with Astoria Greengrass," Lucius said with a sigh. "Simpering, foolish girl, but apparently that's exactly what he wants. Not at all like what you need, Severus. You need someone with spirit. At least _talk_ to Miss Granger about the possibility."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione got up bright and early on Thursday morning and spent an hour getting extra homework done before she even had to go down for breakfast. She was resolved to go to the Great Hall for her morning meal and brave whatever questions people might have for her. It was something she'd need to be getting used to, after all.

She walked fairly cheerfully down to the Great Hall, not smiling but still quite satisfied with what she'd accomplished so far that morning. It was still early when she arrived, and she deliberately chose a seat off to the side so that she could more easily observe those around her. As the room began to fill she did exactly that, watching all the couples and individuals make their way in and choose seats. The staff were the last ones to enter, and in spite of herself Hermione found herself staring at Professor Snape.

He seemed particularly unhappy this morning, and as he took a sip of his drink he seemed disgusted with it and everything around him. Momentary distraction came in the form of owls descending, raining letters and packages on the students around her. Hermione didn't expect anything, as her parents had yet to fully forgive her for the events of the past year. Between the removal of their memories and now the forced marriage of their only daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were far from pleased with anything relating to her and the wizarding world. A couple letters did arrive for her, though, and she stuck them in her pocket to read later.

Her mind was brought back to Snape. Was his hair really greasy? She couldn't help but wonder about that, and she noticed then how perfectly beautiful his eyes were. At least from a distance. His figure was nice, still quite in shape due to all his years of spying no doubt. She shook her head and forced herself to pay attention to the meal before her. If she wasn't careful, she was well on her way towards having a full fledged crush on the man.

After she was done, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall only to nearly collide with Snape in the corridor. Funny thing was that she could have sworn he's still been at the teacher's table when had gotten up. "I'm sorry, I must not have been paying attention," she said politely, then attempted to walk around him and continue on her way.

"Miss Granger," said Snape, moving to block her path once more. "It has come to my attention that there is a rather complicated matter that seems to involve us both. If you are free at all this afternoon, I would like you to stop by my office to discuss it."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before finding her tongue. He was actually being somewhat polite. It was... strange. "Um... yes... I think I could manage it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione's heart had raced throughout her rather brief encounter with Professor Snape from that morning. It was a mixture of a great many things that were all running through her mind at once. Throughout this entire situation she had been forced to face the fact that while she may well be the cleverest witch of her age, that didn't make her above normal female emotions. She wished she was, but would admit to herself, whatever she might claim to others, that that wasn't the case.

She wanted to be wanted. She wanted to be seen as a woman, preferably a pretty one, and not just someone who was book smart and could get their friends out of scrapes. Years ago she'd told her friends that books and cleverness weren't everything, and she'd meant it. Yet here she was, a woman grown and still trying to prove to everyone that there was more to her than just that.

When Snape had spoken to her, his seductive voice had muddled her thinking and made her ache with the desire to be seen as a woman once more. The more she thought about him, the more Hermione decided, however unlikely the pair might be, that he was _exactly_ what she wanted. His dark eyes captivated her, and the coldness they always held didn't prevent her from wishing she knew the thoughts running through his mind. Was there any part of him that saw her as a woman? Or did he still see only a young, bushy-haired nuisiance?

Her classes that day had all been a blur, though she thought she'd gotten half decent notes out of them anyway. It was just that when she tried to remember what topics had been covered, all she could think about was Severus Snape. This sort of obsession, quite normal for a woman who has just begun to fancy a man, was a strange thing in her mind. Not because it wasn't perfectly natural, but because it was all due to a situation where she was being forced into marriage. Logically, very little about the situation was making sense to her. Emotionally, she was a wreck.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione hesitated outside Snape's office door before finally raising her fist and knocking. She didn't have to wait long before she heard his voice bidding her to enter. She did so nervously, finding him at his desk with a large stack of parchments, a quill, and red ink before him. As she moved closer, she saw a mass of red comments scrawled throughout the parchment he was working on and felt sorry for whatever student it belonged to.

"I, um…" she began nervously, her hands tugging and twisting the fabric of her robes. "I suppose you've been told about the spell?"

"Quite," he replied in his usual drawl. His voice was calm, his face collected and expressionless. "I think perhaps the Headmistress and yourself should go to Madam Pomphrey to be tested for magical illnesses that affect the brain. There is quite obviously something wrong with any who believe that a marriage to one another would be the correct course for either of us to pursue. You are twenty years my junior, an insufferable know-it-all as I've informed you before, Gryffindor, and most importantly my student."

"Nineteen."

One of his eyebrows rose slightly. "What?"

"I'm nineteen years your junior," she corrected with a sigh, "not twenty. My intelligence would really only work to your advantage since, as an intelligent man yourself, I highly doubt a stupid wife would suit you. I think it best I overlook your Gryffindor point for now, as you know full well that it's ludicrous. And I _was_ your student. I'm not now."

"Nevertheless, my reasons stand. I can't imagine what has gotten this notion into your head, Miss Granger, but I highly suggest you forget it. I will not agree to this."


	6. There On The Edge

Compatibility

Chapter 6: There On The Edge

Hermione rubbed her temple repeatedly, trying to deny how quickly time had passed. It was Thursday, the 24th of September. Five days was all she had to come up with a solution to her problem. For three weeks she had been attempting to convince Snape, but there was no use. He wouldn't budge, and seemed to prefer the thought of an old, fat, ill-tempered witch rather than Hermione Granger. It was insulting, really. It hurt her pride, and it frightened her because it was the only chance of happiness she felt she had. Her crush on the potions professor had only grown stronger with each rejection, and Hermione's temper had gotten so out of hand that her friends were beginning to avoid her.

Five days. What was left? What option? She'd already gone once to the Minister, but Kingsley had insisted she comply with the law.

Kingsley.

Hermione went quickly to the Headmistress' office and secured permission to use the floo. She went as quickly as possible to the Ministry, arriving outside the Minister's office excited and a little out of breath. His secretary at least recognized her this time, and given Hermione's excitement over her possible solution she could really care less what looks the slag gave her.

Kingsley met her himself at his office door and escorted her in. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Hermione?" he asked politely.

"It's about the compatibility law," she said, the Gryffindor within not particularly wanting to beat around the bush about it.

His smile faded somewhat, no longer quite reaching his eyes. "I see," he said cautiously. "You understand, Hermione, I still can't allow you to be exempt. Especially not now that you don't even have someone in mind."

"You misunderstand," she said, shaking her head and grinning. "I _definitely_ have someone in mind, and I can pretty much guarantee we are compatible."

Kingsley just looked at her for a moment, perplexed. "So where is the problem?"

"Well," she began, trying to choose her next words a bit more carefully. "They are reluctant to agree. You see, I actually used a spell to determine who I would be most compatible with, so for my part this is not a solution that is driven by emotion. The other person, however, is concerned by a significant age difference and the fact that I was once their student at Hogwarts."

His eyes widened at her last words as he tried to figure out just who she was speaking of. Multiple names ran through his head, but none seemed likely. "Who…"

"Severus Snape," Hermione said immediately.

"There is no way that the two of you are—"

"Test us," she answered, interrupting him before he could continue his objections. "If the ministry intends to choose spouses for those who are unmatched, then obviously the ministry has ways of testing compatibility when the prospective couple isn't present. You'll see I'm right."

Kingsley looked at her for a moment then sighed. He walked over to his office door and spoke quietly with his secretary for a moment. Hermione could just barely hear him. "Would you have Patricia Umbridge from the Domestic Relations office come up here? Tell her its urgent."

While they waited for the woman to arrive, Hermione proceeded to explain to Kingsley about the spell she had done and her subsequent attempts to convince Snape. He had laughed outright at some parts, and shaken his head at others. By the end of her story, Hermione felt she had a decent chance of him agreeing to her plan.

Patricia Umbridge was a short, stocky woman not unlike the horrid Umbridge woman that Hermione had once been unfortunate enough to encounter. Her saving grace was the fact that she didn't favor pink and seemed slightly more understanding than Dolores Umbridge had been. Kingsley didn't give her all the details, but it was quickly decided that such a test was entirely possible and she set to it immediately.

The results, just as Hermione had predicted, were completely favorable. "It's an ideal match," pronounced Umbridge. "Even without Miss Granger's request, there is a good chance our spells would have matched them had they both done nothing and waited for the letter. I'd say it would have come down to two or three possible matches that the Ministry would have chosen between."

Kingsley seemed quite surprised, and was silent for a minute before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione… do you really, truly, believe you can be happy with him? He's not generally considered a handsome man, and I don't think his personality is usually well received."

Hermione tried not to grin too broadly as she began thinking about just how handsome she had begun to see him recently. "I really do, Kingsley. I understand that you can't make me exempt from this. But you have the opportunity to do me a favor while fulfilling your law. Please, give me this much."

He looked over at Patricia Umbridge who shrugged her shoulders and nodded briefly. "Very well," said Kingsley finally. "When the letters arrive, it will be Severus Snape who you have been matched with. Just remember though that you asked for this. If things don't go well for you… it was your choice, not the Ministry's."

"I understand."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

After the Ministry of Magic, Hermione made a slight detour and joined Ginny for lunch in muggle London. It was unfamiliar territory for Ginny, but even the future bride of the Boy Who Lived was getting tired of how obsessed the wizarding world was being over the law.

The Italian restaurant they chose was small, but full of delicious smells, and the corner booth they secured gave the girls the perfect opportunity to catch up.

Hermione didn't really want to hear about wedding plans, but she knew Ginny would be hurt if she didn't ask. "How is the planning going? Everything going smoothly?"

"Oh, it's a disaster!" Ginny practically wailed. "So many bridesmaids and no one can get along. Fleur hates Lavender, who in turn ignores Fleur while constantly talking about 'Won-Won.' Then Angelina is always sneaking off for private time with George, but they don't always remember the silencing charm. It's disgusting."

They continued to discuss wedding plans for some time, and Ginny proceeded to tell her the failings of all her brother's future wives. Some of it was amusing, and some Hermione didn't really want to hear. Finally, though, Ginny seemed to tire of the topic and turned the attention back to Hermione. "So what are you going to do? Any prospects?"

"Well, about that," said Hermione uncomfortably. "I'd rather you didn't tell Harry about this quite yet."

"Why? Don't tell me it's Malfoy!" exclaimed Ginny. She was the only one who knew that Hermione had once harbored a bit of a crush on the blonde that tormented her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but he is Slytherin."

"Zabini? Nott?"

"Think older," said Hermione as she again shook her head.

"Who would be older that I'd know?" asked Ginny, confused. "The only other… no."

"By the horrified look on your face I think you probably guessed right."

Ginny's mouth opened slightly in her surprise, and her eyes widened. A few seconds of that, then it all faded away and a rather large grin spread across her features. "Hermione Jean Granger, I didn't think you had it in you! He doesn't like having to be nice to anyone, but I will admit he has that whole tortured soul thing going for him. That and his voice."

Hermione felt a blush rising in her cheeks as she thought back to her most recent attempt at convincing him. It hadn't helped her argument that she'd been listening so much to his voice that she'd forgotten to pay attention to his words. "I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt me."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione returned to Hogwarts still feeling quite relieved and told the Headmistress of her meeting in detail. "It went beautifully, and Kingsley wasn't nearly as hard to convince as I'd expected."

"I can't believe I didn't think of the plan first," said Minerva with a slight chuckle. "Severus won't know what hit him."

"Oh, I think he'll know exactly what hit him," laughed Hermione, though she sobered quickly and shook her head. "I have a feeling that he won't make this marriage easy on me. He won't appreciate being manipulated like this. He spent far too long suffering under the manipulations of others."

The older woman glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait thoughtfully. "He doesn't have to like it, Hermione. He may be angry at first, but he has many concerns that he'll need work through in his mind. Though, with time, I believe he will find himself grateful that you took matters into your own hands."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

The next five days seemed an eternity of a different sort than that Hermione had been dealing with for the nearly two months prior. No longer was she without a plan, or without a certainty about her future, but instead with concern about what exactly that future had in store for her. She felt like an ill prepared snake charmer – the snakes ready to strike and she unprepared to prevent them.

Finally the morning came when the ministry owls would arrive, and Hermione tried to give Snape one last chance to come willingly. It had remained no secret among the Hogwarts staff of Hermione's "failed seduction" as several had begun calling it, and so Hermione felt very little apprehension upon approaching the staff table other than over how Snape would react.

"Severus—" she began softly, but was quickly interrupted.

"Do _not_ trouble me further with your pleas," intoned Snape harshly. "I am in no mood, and once again will have to refuse you."

Hermione heard the sound of wings entering the hall. "I'm sorry, Severus," she continued in the soft tone. "You may find that even a Gryffindor can have a little Slytherin in them."

Before any hint of a reaction would have shown, though she wasn't entirely expecting one, Hermione turned and walked down to the table where her friends were already sitting. Not long after she joined them a small brown owl flew down to her and dropped off a white parchment with a large Ministry of Magic seal upon it. Her hands trembled slightly as she broke the seal, despite her prior knowledge of it's contents. Numerous "what-ifs" were flying through her mind. What if the marriage to Severus is an unmitigated disaster as he seemed to think it would be? What if she came to love him and he never would even begin to like her? What if the promises she had extracted fell through and the name within wasn't "Severus Snape" at all?

30th September 1998

Dear Ms. Granger,

This letter is to remind you of your duties under the recently passed Ministry of Magic decree 4893, of which you have previously received a copy. Under this decree, it was your responsibility to find and marry a suitable wizard within sixty (60) days. Our records indicate that a marriage has not occurred, and as such a suitable wizard has been chosen for you. This candidate, whose name is Severus Tobias Snape, has been selected through use of proven compatibility spells.

You now have fifteen (15) days by which a marriage to Mr. Snape should be planned and performed. As a reminder, under this law you will be required to include fidelity charms as part of your marriage ceremony. For the first five (5) years of the marriage you will be required to live with your spouse, after which time you may choose to live separated. You are, however, required to give birth to a minimum of one (1) child within the first two (2) years of marriage, and a minimum of two (2) children within the first five (5) years. Couples may only be excluded from this requirement if, after the first two (2) years of their marriage, they are certified unable to produce children due to natural or other causes beyond their control by a Ministry approved healer.

Failure to comply with this decree will result in the destruction of your wand, as well as expulsion from wizarding society and/or up to ten (10) years in Azkaban.

Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,

Patricia Umbridge

DOMESTIC RELATIONS OFFICE  
_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione couldn't help herself, she started laughing and turned to look at Severus. He was staring at a piece of white parchment in his hand, jaw clenched, and she knew his eyes must be transfixed on the words "Hermione Jean Granger." Other Professors were glancing in his direction with poorly hidden smirks on their faces. It didn't take long for him to leave the table, though before he left the room completely he stopped at the table where she sat.

"My office. Immediately."


	7. Slipping Off Your Tongue

Compatibility

Chapter 7: Slipping Of Your Tongue

There was no need to knock this time. When Hermione reached Severus' office she found the door still open and the man sitting against his desk with his arms folded across his chest in fury. She closed the door silently behind her and prepared herself for what she knew had to be an unpleasant conversation.

"An explanation if you please," drawled Severus. "Even if it had not seemed odd to me that the Ministry would match the pair of us, your comments before hand indicated a certain measure of responsibility for it."

"I was only attempting to give you once last chance to agree willingly before the Ministry made the decision for you," Hermione said in an attempt to justify herself. "Yes, I spoke to Kingsley, but they did tests right in front of me and it's quite possible we would have been matched even without my interference."

Severus started pacing and stopped even looking at her. "You don't believe that. If you really thought we'd be their first choice then you wouldn't have felt the need to ensure it was so, and if we wouldn't have been their first choice then obviously there are other people out there that are more compatible."

His voice had been growing steadily louder and Hermione raised her to match it. "There is nothing wrong with wanting certainty. Better the evil you know than the evil you don't."

"Evil? I assure you Miss Granger it is a widespread belief that I am exactly that and far be it from me to attempt to persuade you otherwise. You have chosen to ally yourself with someone who is at the very least a Dark wizard and not in the slightest inclined towards the match when you could have arranged for someone who would be kind to you that you could walk all over."

"I don't want someone I can walk all over," she said stubbornly, now glaring at him with anger to match his own. "I had that, if you recall, and the Ministry declared it incompatible."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into!" Severus bellowed. "Is that little nose of yours still so stuck within the confines of a book that you have failed to realize the marital duties that are expected of you? That you are expected not merely to lay in bed with me, but to couple with me? To produce children with me that will no doubt be foolish dunderheads like their mother?"

"If anyone is being the dunderhead," screamed Hermione, "it's you! You wouldn't be nearly so opposed to the arrangement if this was reversed. If it was your idea then you would expect me to surrender automatically to your superior wisdom. But you are instead automatically refusing because it's my idea and you refuse to give me one single shred of respect."

"I give respect where it is deserved," said Severus in a newly calm tone that was rather disconcerting, "and in this case you are attempting to throw yourself in a situation you are not prepared for. You do this after barely escaping alive from a war you threw yourself into. For a bookworm like yourself that was the behavior of a _dunderhead._"

"The spell said—"

"Magic isn't everything! I know that may escape the notice of many when surrounded by it but a muggleborn witch should know that. There are things that magic can't fix and you can't blame all of your decisions on it, Miss Granger."

"Don't keep calling me 'Miss Granger,' _Professor Snape._ You have fifteen days before I'm your wife whether you like it or I like it and it's going to be terribly awkward for the both of us if you keep calling me that."

Hermione had moved to leaning against the front of his desk and Severus walked up to her and placed his hands behind her on the desk so close that she had no means of backing away. "Believe me, Miss Granger, awkwardness is the least of what you have to worry about and by the time you learn that you will have only yourself to blame but there will be no escape for you."

Hermione looked straight into his eyes as she hadn't previously allowed herself to do. "Why are you making it this way, Severus? Why are you so determined to be miserable? I don't think marriage will be half so terrible for me as you seem to believe. You aren't half so terrible."

"I'm more terrible and more miserable than you can even hope to understand, Miss Granger. Whatever fantasy you have developed within that head of yours, rest assured it is _not_ me."

Hermione found herself shaking and whether it was from nervousness or anger or something else entirely she wasn't sure. "Tell me," she said. "Tell me what about you I should be fearing."

"You should fear having to spend the rest of your life with a man significantly older than you who is in no way enamored with you, " he said slowly. "Who values only his solitude, in which you will only ever be an intrusion."

"You don't mince words any more than usual," said Hermione, "but I knew to expect that."

"You should fear a former Death Eater who took part in the raping of women and whose interests in sex are as dark as his interests in magic."

"I've heard the stories they tell to frighten children," said Hermione. "In the war I saw women who had been abused and were haunted by the cloaks and masks of the Death Eaters who hurt them. You could not have experienced that from either side and come out of it unscathed."

"They endured one night," Severus muttered quietly. "You will have years of it. You won't be able to run into the loving arms of your Ministry friends, because it is they who are damning you to such an existence."

"I know."

"No," he bellowed once more, slamming his hands back down on the desk so hard that it shook her, "you don't bloody well know anything about it."

"It's too late," Hermione said softly. "It's done, Severus. If you wanted to scare me off, you should have attempted it before we received our letters. Even if you did persuade me, it's too late now."

Severus leaned in so close that his body touched hers and he could feel the fear shaking her. "If that's not enough," he whispered. "You should fear being married to someone who has always loved and will only love a woman who died almost twenty years ago. Who chose another over him, whose death is his fault, and whose child he has nearly died to protect since Harry bloody Potter's first year at Hogwarts. You may be the princess of Gryffindor, but she is one Gryffindor whose shadow you will always be in."

The words sank in slowly but Hermione's mind was in overdrive puzzling them out. Bits and pieces that Harry had said over the years were coming together. Severus still loved Lily Potter. Hermione straightened up and brought her eyes back to look into his.

"You just made a mistake," she told him as if she was pointing out an error in a potions lecture. "You wanted to scare me off by making yourself seem like a man without humanity, who is incapable of love. But if you love Lily, if all those years of suffering as a spy were done for her, then that isn't true. You may never love me like that, but at least I'll know you are capable of it."

He took a step back as though he'd been hit with a curse. "You'll never understand."

"As I said, it's too late," said Hermione. "There is one choice you do have though. Would you put this off until the last possible day or should we get it over with sooner?"

Severus' face didn't simply look blank. It looked numb. "Will you have time to prepare yourself by Saturday?"

"This isn't exactly a fairy tale wedding," said Hermione, forcing a smile. "I think four days will be more than adequate."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Severus Snape flooed into Lucius Malfoy's study a few hours later. He'd been lost in thought ever since Hermione had left a few hours before. _Miss Granger_, he corrected himself silently.

Lucius made no effort to look up from his paperwork as Severus approached. "My, my… a midweek visit. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm sure that you with your ministry spies already know the answer to that question," sneered Severus.

"Ah, the lovely Hermione Granger, you mean," Lucius said with a hint of sarcasm. "I must admit I was rather delighted when I heard what she'd done."

"When, exactly, did you find out?"

Lucius smirked. "I believe I was told around this time yesterday."

"I thought better of you, Lucius," said Severus, "as an old friend I would have expected a warning. Instead you left me to discover in through a Ministry letter at breakfast."

"If I'd told you then you would have gone immediately to the Ministry to demand a different match," Lucius said. "And really, Severus, there are times that you just don't know what is best for you."

"She will be miserable," insisted Severus. "She doesn't know what she is getting herself into. I'll have her scared half out of her mind by the end of our wedding night."

"Well if Bellatrix couldn't do that in one night with her Cruciatus, I hardly think one night with you will do it. Though I commend you on already having a concern for your wife's well being."

"She isn't my wife yet," Severus drawled, "and I'm half tempted to finish what Nagini started so that she never will be. You remember what the revels were like, Lucius. You remember what my… tastes are like."

"Yes, well, as are mine from time to time," said Lucius. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gentle with Narcissa when the situation requires. I'm sure that you can at least manage to get through one night without terrifying the girl."

Severus glared at him. "Yes, well not all of us can be as charming as you. I don't have the stomach for it. Be that as it may, I will be getting this disaster over with on Saturday if you wish to watch as I die my painfully slow death as her husband."

Lucius chuckled over his paperwork. "For a Slytherin who claims such opposition to marriage, I hardly see you fighting very hard to stop it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Back at Hogwart's, Hermione was in her room recovering from her conversation with Snape. She was going in circles trying to decide what to think of it and making no headway at all. It seemed she was going to be miserable and nervous no matter what she did, so she resolved to get as much of the misery out of the way as possible. First on the list was breaking the news to the rest of the Weasley's.

After getting the Headmistress' permission, Hermione landed herself in the Weasley living room and face to face with Lavender Brown. Or was she Lavender Weasley already? Hermione decided that she didn't really care and headed towards the kitchen to locate Molly.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Molly happily from the table where she was already starting to prepare dinner. "Come in, dear, and tell me all about what has happened. I know you were expecting a letter this morning. Who is it then?"

"It… its… Severus Snape."

Molly started laughing. "That's a terrible joke, Hermione. Now, really, who is it?"

"No joke," said Hermione while attempting the semblance of a smile. "It's Severus Snape."

"Right then," said Molly with a look of determination as she marched out of the room. Hermione followed with more than a little concern.

Molly had stopped at the fireplace and was in the midst of fire-calling someone. Hermione didn't have a chance to figure out the voice before Molly stood back up and turned to her. "I had a feeling the match would be bad," said Molly, "though I didn't realize it would be anywhere near so bad as this. I'm calling Charlie back from Romania. I already spoke to him about it. He was hesitant, I admit, but there is no way we are letting Snape marry you and so Charlie it will have to be. It wasn't like he had plans of marrying anyway and you'd be good for him."

"Molly, wait," said Hermione, not completely sure what to say to stop her. "It's not what you think. I did this spell and then I talked to Kingsley and then, well, it's okay. I'm alright with marrying Se… Snape."

"Nonsense, dear!" insisted Molly. "We can't let you wind up married to that old bat. Charlie will be along soon. Don't you worry about a thing."

Hermione spent the next hour trying to persuade Molly to give up. It came to nothing though and she went back to her room at Hogwarts confused. The Ministry had made their decision so Hermione was at a loss as to what Molly could hope to do about it.


	8. Tell It Like A Lie

Compatibility

Chapter 8: Tell It Like A Lie

Saturday came swiftly and Hermione dressed with the help of Ginny. Not that she needed help, but Ginny was determined to be there. She hadn't thought a white dress to be particularly appropriate for the situation since it wasn't a marriage of love or even a willing one. Instead she'd gone through the clothing Madam Malkin had sent and found a pale blue set of robes the flowed loosely to her knees and a pair of matching heels. She pulled her hair back into a loose bun and allowed several bits of her hair to hang freely. Ginny pushed for makeup, but Hermione didn't really feel like it. She wasn't one for makeup and she was hoping as things were that she and Severus wouldn't look like too odd a couple. She doubted that he would be putting any effort into his appearance. His normal black teaching robes were all that she could hope for.

They met Minerva in the Headmistress' office and flooed to the Ministry where Severus and Lucius Malfoy were already waiting for them. Severus seemed like he'd eaten something particularly sour for breakfast but Malfoy's expression was the nicest Hermione had ever seen.

The Ministry official seemed eager to get the proceedings over with and so everyone took their places. "Now, before we get to the marriage," said the official, "it has come to my attention that another matter needs to be dealt with first. We have waiting in another room a young gentleman by the name of Charles Weasley who claims to be married to this young lady according to the laws of Romania. If this is true then the Ministry will need to conduct an investigation to insure the legality of the matter and this marriage between Miss Granger and Mister Snape cannot be continued."

"I see," drawled Severus. "And what is to be done at the moment?"

"It is up to the lady to respond to the claim," said the official. "Either the claim has merit, in which case an investigation must be conducted, or it does not, in which case we continue these marriage proceedings."

Hermione looked over at Ginny who seemed as confused as anyone. "She said she wouldn't let it happen," said Ginny, "but I didn't realize she had a plan to interfere."

"Um," said Hermione hesitantly. "May I speak to Mister Snape in private for a moment?"

The official nodded. "Certainly."

Hermione and Severus were shown to a small office where they could talk in private. "I'm sorry it came up like that," she said. "I didn't know Molly was planning anything of the sort."

"Your surprise was noted, and I suppose you must feel relief as well."

She stared at him. "No, no relief at all. For one thing, even if I did prefer Charlie that doesn't change the fact that there was no marriage in Romania. Even if we claimed such a thing the investigation would surely prove otherwise and then it would change nothing."

"That is not the case, Miss Granger," said Severus. "In any case, the investigation would surely give you time to find another option and it may well be that the Ministry could be convinced to allow you to marry Mr. Weasley instead even though there was not a prior ceremony."

"And what would you do?"

His face seemed devoid of emotion. "The same thing I always do. I will accept whatever fate has in store for me. I didn't seek marriage with you, and so whether it is you or another that the Ministry shackles me to makes little difference."

"There was that spell though—"

"As I have told you previously, Miss Granger, magic is not everything. And the fact remains that you would have a miserable life with me. I would not treat you well. I'm incapable of it."

"Yes, yes, you keep going back to that." Hermione chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you think… would you… maybe give me a taste of the treatment you mean?"

"What, exactly, do you mean?"

"Well," said Hermione hesitantly. "You did say that one of my main concerns should be the way you… err… handle women roughly. And since you obviously feel I have not understood your meaning, I'm asking you to show me. Just for a few seconds. Let me see what you mean."

Severus stared at her, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. He didn't move.

Hermione looked at him carefully then unbuttoned the outer robe of her dress, taking it off and placing it carefully nearby. She stood there in just the blue sleeveless dress that went underneath and looked up at him. "I'm ready. Show me."

He reached out and touched her arm hesitantly, his fingertips brushing slowly down her arm. Without warning he gripped her wrist harshly and twisted it behind her back, pushing the rest of her body against a nearby wall. He groped her body and grinded himself against her, knowing that it had to be painful for her. He kept waiting for her to beg him to stop, but it didn't seem to happen. Was she frozen in shock? His free arm continued its exploration and made its way under her dress. Something would scare her, repulse her. She'd stop him, he knew it.

Hermione was shocked to be sure, but not repulsed. Sharp pain coursed through her left arm which he held in a tight grasp, but goosebumps covered the rest of her. His free hand that explored and groped her felt like the hand of a man who knew exactly what was beneath her clothes. It was the hand of someone who would take their pleasure and not care if he hurt her in the process. But she found she liked the pain she was feeling. It excited her, and the prospect of having bruises by that time the next day didn't concern her. She felt a chill go up her spine and she found herself hoping he wouldn't stop.

His hand brushed over her core and she whimpered. Finally, he stopped himself. Severus wasn't sure if he felt satisfaction or regret that he had frightened her, but he heard the whimper and he stopped. "You see?" he asked softly. "I'm not a nice man."

When she looked up at him he saw her eyes were bright and didn't look afraid. "Why did you stop?" she asked even more softly.

"You were afraid," he said. "You whimpered."

"Did I?" she asked with a grin as she rubbed her newly freed arm. "I didn't realize I'd been making noise."

They both stood their quietly for a moment. "So you have your answer?" asked Snape, wishing the day was over with. A part of his lower region was wishing something else but he did his best to ignore it.

"You might say that," said Hermione. "But there is just one more thing before we go back out there to speak with them."

He said nothing, and Hermione reached out and took his hand gently. She pulled him closer and guided his hand lower. He didn't fight her, didn't react. Not until he felt her skin and felt just what her response had been. Moisture coated his fingers and the truth set in. She hadn't wanted him to stop, she hadn't been afraid. He touched her more firmly, fingers exploring his new discovery. Finally he stopped himself, and they adjusted their clothes to its prior state in silence.

The others were waiting patiently outside, and from their expressions they seemed none the wiser. Hermione felt terribly self conscious of what she'd just been doing. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," she told the official. "I believe Mr. Weasley has the best of intentions but there is simply no truth to the claim. I've never been married to anyone."

The rest of the ceremony went in a blur. Her mind was not on the words spoken and neither was Severus'. If the others noticed how distant they were then it was attributed to something else, or at the very least nothing was said.

They retreated afterwards to the quiet of Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. "I have a house, Spinner's End, but it is in need of repairs," he said. "You are welcome to remain in your current quarters as long as you wish."

_He means he doesn't want me around more than necessary,_ Hermione noted with a sigh as he retreated to the other room and shut the door. She hadn't expected any different, but a part of her had hoped it would be otherwise. Not sure what to do with herself, Hermione began to explore.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Severus Snape was a Potions Master, former spy and Death Eater. And he was hiding from a girl nineteen years his junior. A girl that, as of earlier that day, was now his wife. He could face Voldemort and constant danger, but now in the face of his new marriage Severus found himself hiding in terror as he hadn't done since his childhood at Spinner's End.

The bat of the dungeons, as he knew his students considered him, wasn't a simple man. You could spend years getting to know him, or at the very least trying to, and at the end of it still only understand a fraction of who he was. Worse yet, Severus didn't know who he was. Not that he would admit it to a single soul, but the truth was he had spent so much time burying his thoughts and feelings out of sheer necessity that now he didn't understand them himself. True, that action had kept him alive, but it had left him with a poor sort of life to be leading. He didn't recover well. That was one of the things about Hermione that bothered him so much. She'd been in the war and seen death. It hadn't been as many years of danger as his had been, but she'd been in it and come through it all in one piece. He couldn't say the same, and when he'd woken up the first time after being bitten by Nagini, Severus' first and primary thought was disappointment that he was still alive.

When news of the marriage law had come to him, Severus had felt that he was once more being manipulated and used by those around him. He could have fought it. He could have taken the wealth he'd accumulated but never used and fled the country. But he'd had enough uncertainty in his life. All he really wanted now was a stable, quiet life. It had shamed him that upon considering the possibility of a wife he had felt the slightest hope it would in some way insure happiness for him. Foolish, he knew, but since childhood Severus had always harbored a hope that one day fate might repay him for all the misery he'd endured. Experience had taught him to bury it deep within the dark recesses of his mind, but he couldn't rid himself of it completely.

Ever since first being told by Minerva of the spell Hermione performed, that damned hopeful feeling had begun sneaking its way back to the surface. It was true what he'd said, that magic couldn't do everything, but he knew as well as Hermione did that the magic was proof of some possibility. Day by day, his mind had been working through his objections, trying to keep the argument against her stronger than the hope he felt that someone, anyone might make him happy. Then, day by day, his objections had been growing weaker.

It was true, Hermione was intelligent, and those things that irritated him about her hadn't entirely been true the past few years. She no longer sought to answer _every_ question, and she had learned the difference between learning from a book and learning from experience. She had followed Potter recklessly in her attempt to aid him, but when Severus was truthful with himself he noted that he too had risked himself dangerously on Potter's behalf. Now that it was over, he had finally reached the point that he could look at Harry Potter without miserably thinking about the Marauder's.

The war had been brutal from his position, and he had seen horrors he knew Hermione wouldn't know to imagine. Still, she was as well equipped as any might be to sympathize with his past. Not that he wanted sympathy exactly. Empathy, more like, and he supposed she might be capable of that as well.

So when he'd gotten the letter, and learned of Hermione's actions, he hadn't completely minded. Not once he got past the initial fear that she wanted him only in order to manipulate him. Lucius had been right when he observed that Severus hadn't really fought this marriage. While his new wife might not have been the first person to come to mind, it wasn't so bad as he'd first thought.

Severus thought back to the conversation they'd had before the ceremony, off to themselves in the corner office. Just remembering her reaction to him made him groan. He hadn't expected such enthusiasm from her, but getting it had been gratifying and served only to get his body worked up. To have her choose him over Charlie Weasley, who he knew most women her age found attractive, had been equally gratifying and gotten his mind worked up. He didn't understand what was going on, but maybe it could be used to his advantage.


	9. Your Eyes Don't Wanna Show

_Author's Note: I had this chapter written a couple weeks ago but postponed posting it just because I always feel pressured to make a chapter "long enough" whether it feels like that chapter needs something else or not. But after waiting this time, I still feel like I wrote what this needed and I'll start the next chapter on a fresh note. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, apologize for the delay, and encourage readers to please let me know what you are thinking of it and what you'd like to see covered about the story in future chapters._

* * *

Compatibility

Chapter 9: Your Eyes Don't Wanna Show

It was her wedding night and so far Hermione Granger was spending it all alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. She somewhat welcomed the opportunity though, because those thoughts were keeping her mind quite occupied. Her experience alone with Severus at the Ministry had been an interesting one that her mind couldn't help but analyze.

So the bat of the dungeons liked it rough, did he? Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Somehow that wasn't really surprising. She'd often wondered about such activity herself.

Ever since the idea had first entered her head a few months ago, Hermione had been working out a 'logical' explanation for the urge. It had all started because of a few books she'd begun reading when the war ended. It had occurred to her at the end of the war that she hadn't really wanted to be alone, but anxiety over a subject she knew nothing about had bothered her more than the desire to alleviate her loneliness. In lieu of physical gratification, Hermione had taken up reading about it. Because, she thought, at least then she'd know what she was looking for.

The idea of "making love" hadn't really appealed to her. Not that she objected to mutual feelings of love, but she did object to being coddled and that's really what "making love" sounded like to her. Yes, let's take something that is supposed to be some of the most intensely pleasurable experiences of your life and instead of pursuing that intensity for all it's worth, let's instead focus on being slow and gentle as we attempt to bring each other to what we both seek. Riiggghhhht.

That might be all right for the likes of Lavender Brown but when Hermione wanted to do something she wanted to be the best at it and that meant mindless pleasure wholeheartedly pursued by taking their bodies to maximum awareness and sensitivity. Just the thought of the adrenaline and contrast provided by a dose of roughness, of a little bit of pain, went straight south and had her hips aching for fulfillment.

Months ago, when it first crossed her mind, Hermione had tried talking to Ron about the idea. They were planning on getting married after all and sexual satisfaction was a big part of a happy marriage. To Ron's credit he had at least _tried_ to comply, but his roughness didn't translate to desire and pleasure in Hermione's mind, rather they appeared as clumsy and inadequate. For awhile she thought that maybe the idea of pleasure mixed with pain was only good in the realm of theory.

That idea had left her mind the moment Severus had touched her and the craving for more had been intensifying ever since.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Minutes or hours later, neither knew which, Severus opened the door stiffly and offered his hand for Hermione to join him. Her heart began racing, nerves losing their steel as she entered his bedroom.

"I would offer to wait until another night for this," Severus drawled, "except that I don't believe the Ministry's spells will permit us that."

Hermione forced a smile. "That's ok," she said simply and begun unbuttoning her outer robes. They both began undressing in silence, trying hard to concentrate on the fabric they wore rather than the other person they would soon be touching. It didn't matter that they both still had their reservations about the situation, the heat of earlier hadn't been entirely extinguished and they both felt it.

Severus knew that at some point he would unleash his restraint and probably scare the girl half out of her mind, but tonight at least he thought he could go easy on her.

As they went to his bed, Hermione was trying to decipher Severus' behavior. He wasn't eager nor gentle, warm nor loving. But he wasn't hurting her either, and at the very least he wasn't claiming sex to be an inconvenience. Though Hermione half expected he would claim just that before things were said and done.

He didn't kiss her this time, but Hermione didn't even notice. Not now. His hands roamed her body, fingers dipping inside her and causing pleasure to replace part of her nervousness. She didn't look down when he finally positioned himself over her. Hermione was terrified. She knew it would hurt and didn't want her nerves made worse by her curiosity. In a moment the pain had come sharply and already begun to fade into a dull ache. Her fingers were clutching the sheets beneath her as her mind explored the sensations she was feeling. The first few thrusts were slow and painful, but soon Severus began to go faster and Hermione found her hips rising to meet him and her hands wandering his back attempting to pull him closer.

Severus had been surprised at her initial pain, having hoped Weasley would have taken care of that particular detail previously. Still, once he felt her body begin to relax and the pain began to take on at least a hint of pleasure he let loose. Perhaps another time he was draw things out to prolong his pleasure, but for now it had been too long. He took her hands from where they gripped his back and pinned them beneath him, beginning to push for his release with a fury where he thought nothing of breathing or comfort for either until he reached his goal.

At first the pain felt as though hours passed rather than seconds, but once the pain was gone the encounter ended far too quickly for Hermione's liking. She had just begun to feel the sort of indescribable pleasure she had heard of, just short of her own release, when it was all over. He said nothing, merely rolled over to the other side of the bed and was soon snoring loudly. It left her with nothing but her own thoughts, and those were in no short supply.

Had he been trying to prove a point yet again? He'd not been cruel, but neither had he truly sought her pleasure. Not that she had entirely expected it, but he had been colder towards her while within her than he had been at that Ministry office. The Severus she'd seen when he pushed her against the wall was the Severus she wanted, but Hermione wondered if she'd married him only to find that the man she'd glimpsed sight of would never show himself again. Well damn.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

The next morning Hermione woke to find Severus already gone, surprising her only because she herself was used to waking before anyone. Stretching slightly in bed she found certain areas of her body to be quite sore and all she could think of was a hot bath. Wandering into the bathroom nearby she found her robe laying across the tub with a couple small bottles and a note. It was short, but she recognized Severus' hand. _These should help._

The small gesture was surprisingly sweet, making her laugh slightly at how this man seemed to switch from one extreme to another every time she turned around. She was glad of the potions, but somehow knew he wouldn't want her thanks. Oh well. As she soaked in her hot bath, all her cares seemed to fade away…

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

The second year dunderheads before him were staring cautiously, and Severus knew he had been acting oddly all morning. Still, they always considered him odd, so it was no business of theirs if something was different. He had managed to hide away all day yesterday, not wishing to look Hermione in the eyes if he could help it.

He knew their experience hadn't been anything to recommend sex to her in the future. He'd told himself he would make it good for her, so at least she wouldn't be afraid of him from the very beginning, but when the time came he hadn't known how to do anything but withdraw into the cold persona he'd been hiding behind for years. Well, as Lucius would say to him at least she wasn't an old hag, so maybe the rest was fixable.


	10. Ain't Nowhere to Fall

**Compatibility**

Chapter 10: Ain't Nowhere to Fall

The next few days passed quietly, with husband and wife seeing each other only before going to sleep each night. Severus still took his meals at the teacher's table, and during the evenings he withdrew into his potion's lab without a word to Hermione. At night he usually returned after Hermione had gone to bed, and curled up on his side of the bed staring away from her. Hermione could have retained her own chambers for the rest of the year, she'd considered doing so, but she'd been hoping that living closely together would help Severus and herself get accustomed to one another.

No such luck.

"I don't know what to do, Ginny," Hermione said softly as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. "He doesn't talk to me, doesn't look at me. I'm not sure why but I don't know how to make this work unless he gives a little too."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" asked Ginny, trying to be cheerful. She'd floo'ed in to Hogwart's a few minutes earlier to visit with her friend. Minerva herself had suggested that maybe Hermione could use the visit.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked over at her friend. "This is Snape we are talking about in case you've forgotten. I've never seen anyone 'talk to him' and achieve anything unless it was Dumbledore. And frankly, I doubt he'd stay in the same room once I opened my mouth. Besides, what am I supposed to say? Oh yeah, I know I forced you into this, trapped you like you hate being trapped, but I'm demanding you change your personality for me. I'm sure that would go over well."

Ginny startled giggling then stopped herself and looked over at Hermione apologetically. "I'm sure it'll get better, 'Mione. Maybe he just needs to work this out in his own head. Or maybe you have to take on the role of nagging wife until he gives in. I'm not sure, but it's probably not easy to go from snarky old bastard that no woman would touch to married to a younger student he's always given a hard time."

"Why did I do this to myself?" asked Hermione. "Why? I knew he was a snarky bastard, I knew it the whole time. I didn't expect him to change overnight. Or maybe I did. I don't know, but this has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. It's hopeless. And we have to have a child together! If I can get him to touch me, that is. Oh Merlin, he'll hate me even more with a crying baby around."

"Come on, 'Mione, you need to have some fun." Ginny grabbed her arm and led her up towards Gryffindor tower. Classes were over for the day and the older students had snuck in a couple bottles of Firewhiskey. And the way things were going, Ginny figured a little alcohol was exactly what Hermione needed to lighten up. The entrance to Neville and Hannah Longbottom's room was a smaller painting of a little boy that hung near the Fat Lady's portrait, and their sitting room was packed with Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"What is this, Ginny?" asked Hermione, surveying the crowd.

"You aren't the only one who is having to adjust," said Ginny with a wink. "We've all been feeling a little stressed and maybe even nervous, sooo… we are going to lighten up a bit."

Harry stepped out of the crowd and walked over towards Hermione, giving her a hug. "How is it with the greasy git?"

"Not right now, Harry," said Ginny. "We need to get some Firewhiskey in Hermione before you start asking about him."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and she glanced between the two. She was glad to see Harry and Ginny, but… Firewhiskey? "I don't suppose Minerva knows about this?"

"We didn't ask for permission," answered Ginny with a shrug, "but she probably knows."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

It was eleven o'clock and normally Hermione would be getting ready for bed. Instead she was sitting on the floor at Neville and Hannah's, quite a few shots in and still going. They were all playing 'I Never' and so far it had been an interesting game.

"Never have I ever been married," said one younger Gryffindor that had joined them for their fun. Most of the room half groaned and half giggled as they dutifully took another shot.

The next person to go was Ginny who looked up at Hermione with a smirk. "Never have I ever slept with Severus Snape."

The room started laughing and Hermione had such a good buzz going that she couldn't help but laugh with them. Raising her shot glass in salute, Hermione grinned and swallowed the burning liquid quickly. Not that the burn seemed quite so bad this far in.

Then it was Hermione's turn to have some fun. "Never have I ever slept with Harry Potter."

Ginny groaned then smiled good naturedly and took her shot in return.

Nobody left early, mostly because nobody could stand up straight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

At midnight Severus Snape walked quietly into his bedroom and got ready for bed in the dark so that he didn't wake Hermione. It was mostly cowardice, as Severus didn't want to talk to his wife if he could help it. He didn't know what to say.

Laying in bed he drew the covers up around him then reached behind to run his fingertips along her body as he sometimes did when he knew she was too asleep to notice. But this time he felt nothing. Sitting up he turned and felt the bed beside him, but no one was there.

"Lumos," he said and looked around the room. No sign of her anywhere.

He walked out into their sitting room to see if she'd fallen asleep on the couch, but she wasn't there.

He paced back and forth, checking the bathroom and then rechecking the bed, not sure what to think of his wife's absence. He didn't _miss_ her, no that wasn't it. He would be quite happy to still be living on his own. He didn't need her there. No, it must just be that he was concerned because she was his responsibility. That was it.

Walking over to his fireplace he called Minerva. Her face appeared in the flames and looked irritated at the late call. "What is it, Severus?"

"Does Hermione still have her other quarters here?"

"No," said Minerva tiredly. "She moved all her things in with you. You know that."

"Yes, but could she still go there?"

"No, the password would have already been changed on that room. What is this about, Severus?"

"She isn't here," he said, lowering his voice as if he didn't quite want to admit it.

"I see," said Minerva. "Well where is she?"

"I don't know."

"I see," she said again. "Well she is probably with her fellow Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny came earlier today to visit and I believe they were planning on staying all night. Didn't she tell you she'd be with them?"

"No," said Severus, "she… well, I haven't talked to her in a few days."

Minerva's eyes widened and then she pursed her lips and glared at him. "Well, there you are. I'm surprised you noticed she was gone then."

The fire-call ended abruptly and Severus was taken aback. What had she meant by that? What business was it of hers if he didn't talk to Hermione? Still, Hermione knew he would always be back every night, and if she wasn't going to be back then she should have said something. It was just common courtesy.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

It was one in the morning and Severus was sitting in his chair by the fireplace, staring at the flames angrily. What was the use being married if his wife wasn't going to be there at night? If she left without even a word? He'd have to have a word with her when she got back about her behavior. It just wasn't acceptable. If he was to be a married man he wanted his wife to be there when he came home.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

By two in the morning Severus had a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand and was furious with himself. Maybe she would have told him where she'd be if he would have bothered talking to her. What kind of husband did that make him? Not that he'd asked for this. He hadn't wanted to be married, but he knew he wasn't making it any easier on either of them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

At three in the morning Severus realized that he missed having Hermione around. She wasn't as horrible a know-it-all as he'd feared. She was intelligent though, and Lucius had been right when he said that Severus could have done worse for a wife. She was young and pretty, if not generally thought beautiful, and she wanted him. That alone was reason enough to make her special. How many women in his life had really wanted Severus Snape? None. Not even Lily. No matter how much he had loved her he hadn't been loved in return. And sleeping with Hermione was no hardship, not in the slightest. Their wedding night he had enjoyed his release and known he robbed her of hers, but she hadn't complained. And in the nights since when they only slept beside one another, he had found himself enjoying her presence beside him. How had that happened?

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

The clock struck four and Hermione was making her way down the dungeon corridor towards Severus' chambers. She'd fallen asleep for a few minutes at Neville's but hadn't been able to stay asleep. She wanted to go back to her own bed, and so even though she still had a slight buzz she had gotten up and left the others behind.

Walking into their quarters and closing the door gently behind her, Hermione turned towards the bedroom and found herself face to face with her husband.

"Good morning, Severus," she said politely as she attempted to walk around him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same, wife," he said sternly and she smelt the remnants of Firewhiskey on his breath. "Where were you?"

"Out," she said, in no mood to explain herself to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you wouldn't be here?" he persisted, following her into the bedroom.

She started to change for bed and tried to ignore him, but he didn't go away. Just stood there beside her waiting for an answer. "Because I knew you wouldn't care where I was," she said finally.

"So you decided to just leave without telling your husband?" he asked softly. He was standing close to her, nearly touching.

Hermione paused but couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'm not sure I have a husband."

Severus was a bit taken aback by her words. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed his mind tonight, but more that he hadn't expected her to say them. Did he make her that miserable? He wasn't sure that he was a man that could make someone anything _but_ miserable. Still, he had thought by leaving her alone it would be best. Or was that his cowardice talking?

Hermione's breath caught when she felt Severus' hands on her waist and his lips on her neck. What was going on? She'd already removed her outer robes, shoes, and socks. Severus' hands went to her skirt and gently finished removing it. Then, still standing close behind her, his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off her. Hermione stood frozen, unsure how to respond to Severus' attentions. What was going on?

He gripped her hips firmly once more and turned her to face him, his lips descending to meet hers and kissed her softly. His hands explored her body, gently caressing, until finally he pulled her over to their bed. Severus knew he'd made things more difficult for her than they needed to be, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize nor did he know what to say. So instead he tried to make up for their wedding night.

After removing the last remnants of clothing, his fingers teased her nipples before moving lower and entering her. His thumb rubbed her clit lightly, making her gasp. As he felt her wetness, Severus wasn't sure which of them he was teasing more.

Hermione finally relaxed fully and her hands began to explore him, her nails raking gentle down his chest and fingers closing around him as she stroked and teased him in return. He groaned and kissed her more firmly.

She was confused by his actions, but wanted to make the most of them. Maybe this could be the chance she'd been waiting for to make things better. Pushing him over on his back, she smiled at his own look of confusion and sat astride him, lowering herself on him until he was deep inside her. She rolled her hips, savoring the feel of him within, and adjusting her pace as she watched his reaction to her.

Severus allowed her to ride him for several minutes, enjoying the hot wetness that engulfed him, before finally taking control once more. Her pace had been deep and slow but was killing him, and he could feel her muscles clenching as though she was close to her own release.

His hands kept teasing her as he quickened the pace. She was writhing beneath him and her moans encouraging him further until he finally felt her release take her as her body clamped down around his and he couldn't hold back anymore.

The rest of the night they slept curled up together, her head on his shoulders and his arms around her. Everything else could be figured out in the morning.


	11. Didn't Have A Chance

**Compatibility**

Chapter 11: Didn't Have A Chance

_Author's Note: Just wanted to address a few different points that reviewers have brought up or has occurred to me while writing. First off, I know that the time between a few of these chapters has caused a few to wonder if I'll finish the story. As to that, I guarantee it will be finished. I know sometimes I take awhile, but I'm trying to balance a lot of things going on in my life and when I write a chapter I want to write a good chapter… not cheat on the story just to get a couple chapters knocked out. So I hope everyone understands and I am very mindful (and sorry!) of the wait everyone has put up with. So thank you for putting up with me! : )_

_The other thing would be that, while I'm not a psychology major or anything of that sort, I am trying to be truthful to how we as humans really think and how Hermione and Severus were created by J.K. Rowling. I won't ever be 100% book accurate (with this pairing I can hardly be most of the time), but I hope when I write stories that my readers will see how the character's opinions gradually alter and they realize new things throughout the story, just as we do in real life. In this chapter it may seem as though Hermione and Snape have "taken a step back" so to speak. That's because in the last chapter they were not only acting out of the alcohol affect (which, let's face it, makes a good many people horny) but also Snape was trying to fix a problem with sex that sex can't fix. Eventually you have to talk it out and that's what he is trying to avoid. Soooo… hopefully this is all coming across in my writing the way it is worked out in my mind (though admittedly, my mind works quite oddly). ; )_

_All that being said, I am currently considering getting a beta reader for this story. I've never used one before and like to think my spelling and grammar is decent (lol) but I'd love to have someone who is interested in the more psychological side of the story to give me their opinion and help me work out the kinks. If you are interested then send me a message on here or you can email me at oneamidala(at)yahoo(dot)com_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione Snape née Granger was nothing if not practical. She approached everything by researching first and then searching for the most logical answer. Or at least, she did so with everything but her husband. For awhile she had tried to convince herself that her choice of husbands had been an entirely logical one, a cold and calculating decision for an inevitable problem. But now, just weeks into her marriage, Hermione was having to face the truth. When it came to Severus Snape, she wasn't logical in the slightest.

She wasn't sure where the emotions had begun. Had there been some subconscious childhood crush that she hadn't really been aware of until the marriage law? Was it emotional attachment born out of recent necessity? Was it nothing to do with Severus himself and everything to do with wanting her husband, regardless of who he was, to love her? Those were questions she didn't have an answer to, and she wasn't sure that she ever would. For now, though, there was one question she did need to answer. What did she need to do so that both would be happy in their marriage?

Since her night drinking with friends and the resulting encounter with her husband, Hermione had noticed a little more effort on her husband's part to make their marriage happy. Or at least he wasn't actively avoiding her. A couple times in the past few days he had taken his meal in their rooms so they could sit and talk together, and he no longer stayed in his labs quite so late but would read by the fire in their rooms instead. Still, he was no warmer towards her and seemed entirely unsure of what to say to her.

True, the logical Hermione knew that sex wasn't a cure all for everything. A few moments of orgasmic bliss couldn't erase a marriage of uncertainty and, dare she admit it, bitterness. Her husband was scarred, mentally and physically, by the trials he'd endured. She'd known he'd had a difficult life, but Hermione was beginning to wonder if she had underestimated the magnitude of his emotional problems. Muggle soldiers needed spend only a few months in war zones to develop Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, so it stood to reason that years of working as a double agent and fighting Voldemort, that following a childhood of neglect, would cause even more emotional scarring. Would he even be capable of happiness?

The possibility that he might not be mentally stable enough to be happy was not a pleasant thought for her, but she knew that whatever she reaped from the marriage would be well deserved for having sown it. He hadn't lied to her. He hadn't said he wanted the marriage or wanted her. He'd warned her away, content to take whatever old hag the ministry assigned him rather than shackle he and Hermione to one another. She knew he felt a lifetime of guilt, even if she didn't know why.

Problem was, she hadn't asked why. It didn't matter that he probably wouldn't answer her fully, and maybe not truthfully. What mattered was that she hadn't tried to find out, yet she expected everything in their marriage to fall into place. Marriage didn't work that way, and she' d known it from the start. Bloody hell, she was a Gryffindor and she was afraid of talking to her own husband! Apparently trapping him into a marriage wasn't nearly as difficult as a simple (or not so simple) little conversation.

Hermione closed her book with a sigh, no longer attempting to hide that she'd been staring holes into her husband while she was lost in thought. He sat by the fireplace, wholly engrossed in the potions journal before him.

"Severus?" she said softly. "Can we talk?"

He didn't look up, but mumbled consent while still appearing to read. Would he even be listening to her?

"We need to talk about our marriage," she said, still softly. "I know you didn't want this, and I'm sorry for trapping you in it, but I want to find a way for us to be happy."

He grunted. So either he was listening to her or he had mastered that male technique of inserting grunts and "mhms" and "yes dears" so that their wife would think she was being listened to.

"I know there are a lot of things in your past that you don't like to talk about, and I will try to leave it alone for the most part, but I do need to understand my husband. I want to know what it is that makes you who you are, and what I can do to make you happier. Is it asking too much?"

For a minute she didn't think she'd get a response. He didn't grunt or nod or even seem to blink. His face was a mask, as she'd seen it so many times before. Finally he closed the journal and looked up at her. His eyes were dark as always, but to Hermione they didn't seem as blank as usual. Maybe that was just her fancy.

"What would you like to know?" he asked calmly.

Hermione considered for a moment where to start. "What was your childhood like? What about your parents?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What has Potter told you?"

"Not enough," she said immediately, "if in fact there is really that much he knows. You are very much a mystery to all of us, I think. I know your mother was a Pure-blood witch."

"My father a muggle and an abusive alcoholic," he said finally. "My mother was a witch but unwilling to stand up to my father. I look like him."

"That doesn't make you like him," Hermione said without thinking.

He shook his head. "No, Hermione, I'm worse. I helped the Dark Lord rise to power to begin with. I am the reason Potter's parents are dead. I am responsible for countless deaths and tortures. What I touch turns evil, and all I'm good for is teaching potion making to dunderheads who can scarcely manage a proper Forgetfulness Potion without blowing up their cauldron."

"That's not how others see you, Severus."

"True. They see me as a greasy git and dungeon bat who is a Death Eater that belongs in Azkaban. And they would be correct."

Hermione wanted to hit him over the head with the book she'd been reading but it seemed rather unfair for the book to be used on someone so very hard headed. "No, that's not what all of us see. Tom Riddle took advantage of a young boy who'd had a sad childhood and just wanted control over his own life. No one can truthfully blame you for wanting the power he offered. But you saw through him, you didn't let the promise of power continue to blind you. And you spent the next, what, over twenty years working to defeat him. You've paid your debt, Severus Snape, you need to let it go."

"Twist the truth however you like," he said. "You can't change what happened, or what I've done."

She glared at him. "I'm not twisting the truth. No, there is nothing you can do that will bring Lily Potter back. You think she hates you for it? She died to protect her son, which is what any mother would do, and would likely have died by Voldemort's hand eventually regardless of your involvement."

"Well," Severus drawled, "for someone who hasn't been told much about me, you seem to know everything there is to know. I don't need a psychologist, Hermione."

"You could probably talk guilt driven circles around any psychologist I ever heard of," Hermione muttered. "What do you want me to say? I'm not Lily and can never be, I know that. I didn't see all the evil that you have seen, I know that too. I will probably never understand the full weight of what you had to do to convince Voldemort of your loyalty to him. You think I don't understand these things? But that doesn't mean I don't want to try. I don't want you to feel like you are alone because whether you like it or not you aren't. And if we have any chance at all of being happy, I want to try for it."

"Don't care about me, Hermione," he said so low she could scarcely understand him. "It will only hurt you."

"Too late for that."

Hermione reopened her book and went back to reading, or at least to staring at the page. She was done with talking to him if that was how he'd take it. True, he could have just refused to talk and that would have been worse, but he didn't need to be so damned stubborn either. She felt her eyes start to water and she blinked the tears away furiously, but didn't bother wiping them away. Maybe if she ignored their presence then they would go away. That was certainly how her dear husband liked to handle his problems.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

That night Severus lay in bed curled up against his wife. He had waited until she slept to move closer to her, unsure whether she would welcome his touch after their earlier conversation. But he liked touching her, even if he didn't like admitting it, and he didn't feel he was good enough to be touching her. She had been right in thinking him full of guilt, but he couldn't accept that he had made up for his sins. There was nothing he would ever be able to do that would atone for those.

When he closed his eyes at night he was haunted by all those he had ever caused to suffer. There were so many, some people he had known and some nameless faces whose identities he would never know. There was once a time when Crucio had been his bread and Avada kedavra his butter. How could one atone for that even in a dozen lifetimes?

In the relaxation of sleep Hermione looked so peaceful and serene, so at odds with his own dark thoughts. She was too innocent to be marred by him, and yet now there was no escaping it. Even if she realized how dark a wizard she had truly married, she was still stuck with him. She would have to bear his child or they would both suffer Azkaban. How could she bear it?

Severus was at a loss as to how to spare her. It was true that he had spent his adult life trying to protect others from evils he had caused, and her own desire to help him made him want all the more to protect her from himself. Their marriage seemed so much simpler, so much easier to deal with, when they were touching and he was deep inside her willing body. Yet in the aftermath of their satisfaction Severus' guilt would take hold with an iron grip, adding his continuing corruption of Hermione to his list of sins. That list was engrained in his mind, and he could recite it at will. Some nights he really did recite it. It was too easy to list the names he knew of those he'd hurt, and the dates of those he hadn't known. Each was a black mark on his soul that there was no washing away, and one way or another he fully expected to pay for it.


	12. Somewhere We Can Get To

**Compatibility**

Chapter 12: Somewhere We Can Get To

Hermione woke in a haze of warmth that made her wonder why she'd even woken up. Laying there in her cocoon of blankets her mind drifted back to her conversation with Severus from the night before. 'Too late for that,' she'd told him, but not really understood her words until they were spoken and hung in the air between them. Did she care for him? Well, of course she did, but now the question in her mind was if it went beyond friendly affection. Was her misery in their marriage simply because she wanted them to get along or because she wanted more than a friendship between them?

She had to wonder if the Ministry had been able to pair him with Lily how much more willing to be happy he would be. Was part of his determination simply that she didn't and couldn't appeal to him? To be fair, he had said as much when she'd first thought to see them matched, but Hermione had hoped his mind would change once they were wed. Apparently not.

The only conclusion she could bring herself to was that she must throw herself more fully in other pursuits. Her studies were insufficient to distract her, with a comparatively small number of subjects left to complete rather than her normal full load of work. And while she was still firmly behind S.P.E.W., Hermione didn't quite think that it would grant the emotional exhaustion necessary to get her husband out of her mind.

She threw the blankets off her body and got out of bed with a sigh. Severus had already left and she had just enough time to get ready for her first morning class. Whatever that class was never really crossed her mind, as when lunchtime came around she had a stack full of notes she didn't remember taking and found herself looking wistfully at her husband who sat at the teachers' table. Thank Merlin her face apparently didn't _look_ wistful, or at least she didn't think so when her friends finally managed to get her attention.

"Hm? What?" she asked, startled.

"We are thinking about having another party," said Neville. "Everyone really seemed to enjoy the first. And Hannah was asking where you disappeared to in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. Went back to my own bed and passed out."

"I still can't believe you share a bed with Snape," said Hannah with a visible shudder.

"Not this again," responded Hermione with more anger than she'd intended. "Sorry, I'm just tired of having to defend my being married to him. I'm not sure what everyone thinks would have been better for me but what's done is done."

Where she'd meant to end the conversation, her words seemed to have an opposite effect. All those sitting at the table took it as their opportunity to put their two cents in…

"He doesn't look young enough for the law to even apply to him."

"He's a Death Eater-"

"He killed Dumbledore-"

"He's a Slytherin-"

"Even Draco Malfoy would have been better-"

"He's your teacher-"

"He raped muggles-"

"I would have taken the compatibility test with you-"

"What about Ron?"

"How can you sleep with him?"

"Enough," said her husband from where he had walked up behind her. For all his expression showed, this was like correcting a clumsy student in the Potions classroom. "Mrs. Snape is obviously not in need or desiring of your opinions and they are clearly not helping her in any way. That said, it would be advisable for you to keep your thoughts to yourselves rather than bothering my wife."

He walked away at that, robes billowing behind him, and Hermione tried to register what had just happened.

He'd called her his wife.

"Sorry, Hermione," said Hannah. "We didn't notice him walking up. We don't mean any harm. Just worried about you."

"I have to go," said Hermione hastily, gathering up her things and leaving the Hall as fast as she could go. She tried to maintain her composure through the halls as she went to find where Severus had walked off to.

He'd called her his wife.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

She walked into his Potions classroom and saw him rummaging through cabinets in preparation for a class that afternoon. She would have thought nothing of it had he not been moving jars with particular force, and had she not seen him feel the need to stand up for her. That he had bothered doing so still amazed her.

Flicking her wrist, the classroom door shut and locked behind her. Severus looked up at her briefly then returned to what he'd been doing. She wasn't sure what caused her to behave as she was doing, except perhaps the one thought that had been repeatedly coming to mind – he'd called her his wife. Normally she would have hesitated to be so bold near him, but maybe it was overdue. Besides, what would he do? Leave her? Divorce her? Leaving her wouldn't matter much if they continued in the miserable way they'd been proceeding, and divorcing wasn't an option for either of them.

Stepping in front of him, she snaked her hand around his waist and went up on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss on the scarred flesh of his neck. He froze when she touched him, expression conflicted. Encouraged by the lack of outright fury or scorn that she'd expected from him, her lips continued to kiss a trail along his neck and jaw line as her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Hermione," he coughed. "It is the middle of the day."

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she continued her ministrations. Of course it was. What of it?

His body remained stiff and unsure. "To what should I attribute the cause of this behavior?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You called me your wife. In public."

Severus continued to stare at her as he thought about her words. Well of course she was his wife. The ministry had taken care of that. What did it matter if he stated the obvious to the children she called her friends? It wasn't as if that changed anything.

Oh, but it did, didn't it? It hadn't occurred to him at the time, but obviously it had occurred to Hermione. He'd been in a state of denial since the Ministry first wrote to him of who his wife would be. He'd seemed to think that if he didn't care for her, and did only what the Ministry had demanded of them, then it would make their marriage less real. He could go on punishing himself for his past and the world would continue to go on without him. Except it hadn't worked out like that. He'd undone his attempts at denial by those two words. _His wife._

What had driven him to that? Severus wasn't sure he could explain it. To face the fact of their marriage hadn't been in his mind, not at all. And it wasn't that he specifically wanted people to know she was his, although he could certainly have done worse and his denial didn't mean any other wizards were permitted to touch her. No, it was more that he couldn't bear to see her facing the music on her own. He couldn't bear to see her upset. Especially not when it was because of him.

With a sigh his hands went to Hermione's waist and lifted her onto his desk. He stood in between her legs and worked quickly with the fabric that stood between them. Whatever his words had meant to either of them, they both seemed to need the closeness that could only be achieved by him burying deeply inside of her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

A little while later Severus sat in a chair in his Potions classroom with his wife sitting on his lap and leaning against him. Their clothes were on but just barely, with buttons undone and fabric tugged every which way. Slumped against one another they felt closer than they had yet in their marriage. It wasn't the forced closeness that the Ministry had caused, the sex on their wedding night performed only to satisfy the law. They hadn't acted out of anger or liquor, with one unsatisfied with the other and taking it out on them in a physical, sexual manner. Instead it was two people who had come to the same conclusions.

They were married, they would always be connected, and whether they had expected it originally or could explain it now, they knew that the other was the one person they could trust to be there for them when needed. That didn't mean Severus was going to go pouring out all his secrets to her, or that Hermione would do so with him. But it was a start and they both felt it.


	13. Give A Heart Away

**Compatibility**

Chapter 13: Give A Heart Away

Seventh year ended finally and Hermione's N.E.W.T. scores didn't disappoint. She had considered numerous positions at the Ministry of Magic but in the end had accepted Minerva's old position as Transfiguration instructor. At first she had been set against it – until she discovered her husband had no intention of leaving Hogwarts. Overnight, it seemed, he had changed his opinion of the place and now wanted to remain as Professor. Minerva offered him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he had wanted all those years ago but he declined. Severus Snape had seen enough of the Dark Arts in his time and he'd just as soon forget about it.

One morning in August, Severus was in his Potions classroom checking his inventory for the upcoming school year. He was doing more waiting for Hermione than he was reading the jar labels, but he needed something to at least attempt a distraction. Hermione had gone to see Madam Pomfrey and her apprentice, Hannah Longbottom. His wife seemed to think she was coming down with the flu though Severus knew better and would have said as much if he didn't find it so humorous to watch her denial.

He'd known it was coming at some point and truth be told – though he would never admit it to anyone - Severus had been looking forward to the day Hermione would come to him and say she was pregnant with his child. There had been a great deal of healing for him in the past few months. Finally having someone who he knew would stand by him and accept him had had its affect. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was learning how to let go of the past.

Over the summer he had taken Hermione home to Spinner's End where they had begun cleaned every inch and begun to make it the home it should have always been. All signs of his father were removed, while his mother's belongings that they found were boxed up and put safely in the attic – out of sight but never quite out of mind. He had never been able to quite forgive her for being a witch and yet allowing his father to treat them as he did.

Everything had become a new beginning for him. At first Severus had thought he would want to leave his days as Professor at Hogwarts behind him, but that was until he began thinking of the children they would have who would grow and attend Hogwarts when the time came. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be the one to teach his Slytherin son in Potions. It didn't occur to him that he would have anything but a son, who would of course be like his father and be sorted into Slytherin.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hermione walked slowly towards the dungeon classroom, lost in her own thoughts.

Pregnant.

That wasn't a word she'd expected to hear, but she wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to her. That was, after all, the Ministry of Magic's intention in the marriage law. She and Severus were nearing a year of marriage and had never used a contraceptive charm or potion. It was only reasonable to expect it would happen eventually. And yet she hadn't really given it any thought before. That was always for later down the road, not for the present. Hand on her stomach, Hermione imagined the life growing inside of her and what it would be like. She envisioned a petite girl with her own unruly brown hair and Severus' dark eyes. The girl would love books, but her favorite subject would be Potions, and she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

How would Severus take the news? That worried her perhaps the most. Her fears regarding parenting could be solved through reading copious numbers of books on the subject, but that would have little effect on his outlook. Would he be happy? Angry? They had been growing closer but that didn't mean she could predict him. Hermione knew his own childhood had been miserable. Would he disapprove of her pregnancy thinking their child was doomed for a miserable childhood as he had been? Or had all these years of teaching dunderheads made him just disdain children altogether?

She did think he'd be a wonderful father, if a bit stern. He'd always been good at watching out for children, even during the time he was also working as a spy and under extreme stress. And besides, people always said it was different when it was your child. She hoped that was true. She hadn't exactly been longing for a child herself.

She knocked on Severus' classroom door softly though the door was already open. His head was in one of the cabinets surveying potions stores and she didn't want to startle him. She walked in and he met her halfway across the room, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "What did Poppy say?"

Hermione tried to think of ways to break it gently but all that came out was, "I'm pregnant."

Severus kissed her forehead again. "How do you feel about that?"

"That's it?" she asked, shocked. "You don't seem very surprised."

"Well that's because I'm not surprised, Mrs. Snape," he said with a smirk.

She looked up at him wide-eyed. "So… you are okay with it?"

"It is acceptable," he drawled like his old self then smiled. "Yes, Hermione, I'm okay with it."

"Any thoughts on what to name her?"

Severus frowned. "You mean him."

"No, her," said Hermione, smiling. "I'm sure it will be a girl."

"I don't think so," said Severus. "Can you imagine a man such as myself producing anything but sons?"

"Yes," she answered smugly. "It's going to be a daughter."

"No, dear, a son."

"Daughter."

"Son."

"Daughter."

"If you say so."

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Their first child, a daughter, was placed in Slytherin. But their second, a son, was a Gryffindor.

Life doesn't always turn out like you expected, but Severus and Hermione wouldn't have changed theirs for anything.

After chapter twelve I thought a lot about where I wanted the story to go and realized that I had, essentially, finished it. I never intended to tell the story of their entire marriage, just what led to it and what it took for them to begin coming to terms with what had happened and how they felt for each other. I hope that this chapter served to close the story appropriately and didn't disappoint anyone. I have several concepts for other stories that I want to move on to working on and I think after a year of writing and a lot of things in my personal life that have happened that its just time for a clean slate and a new story.

Compatibility was originally inspired by Miranda Lambert's song "Desperation." It was the source of the emotion I wrote into this story and what I often played when I felt stuck with writer's block.

**"Desperation"**

Throw a dog a bone,  
I'll take it if i have to  
Go real fast like there's somewhere we can get to  
What's the use of standing right there on the edge  
if there ain't nowhere to fall  
What's the use in hanging on tight to the phone  
If nobody might call

[Chorus:]  
Desperation  
There's danger in frustration  
Complicated words / slipping off of your tongue and ain't one of them the truth  
I'm still desperate for you

Tell it like a lie,  
live it like a movie  
Give a heart away like it don't mean nothing to me  
What's the use in making all the plans that we made if you weren't gonna go  
What's the use of slapping on a smile for a face if your eyes don't wanna show

[Repeat Chorus:]

Well it's too damn bad you didn't have a chance to make me your best friend  
You were too caught up in giving too much up and not doing what you should have been


End file.
